La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un Mago, que un día, en su Bosque Encantado lloró. Porque, a pesar de su Magia, no había podido encontrar el Amor. [...] ¿Crees en los Cuentos de Hadas? ¿Crees en las Hadas?
1. Hostile Force

Solo decir que este fic no es solo de Sax, sino también de Ivana... aunque francamente no sé si la continuación la están escribiendo en conjunto o solo sax, como sea, me pareció justa y necesaria la aclaración.

Capítulo 1:

**Hostile Force **

_Cuenta la historia de un Mago, que un día, en su bosque encantado, lloró. Porque, a pesar de su magia, no había podido encontrar el amor._

Quizá era una aparente calma en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; los alumnos desayunaban tranquilamente, casi al final del curso, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione festejaban el haber obtenido la Copa de las Casas en el último año, y el curso había terminado un mes antes de lo acostumbrado.

De pronto, por el techo comenzaron a surcar algunas lechuzas que tenían unas cartas en sus patas y las dejaron caer en el regazo de los chicos, más aparte en Luna, Ginny, Malfoy y Blaise.

Harry de inmediato tomó su carta y la abrió, comenzando a leer:

"**_Señor Harry Potter _**

**_Comedor de Howgarts: _**

**  
_Como final de su curso y por haber sido un destacado estudiante en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, me complace invitarlos a pasar dos semanas en el castillo "Hostile Force", para un curso intensivo, y así aumentar mas sus posibilidades de entrar a la academia de Aurores" _**

**  
_Atte. Marius Jackard" _**

-¿Alguien conoce a este tipo? – preguntó Ron confundido.

-Yo no – dijo Harry leyendo la carta una y otra vez -. ¿Hermy?

-He escuchado esto antes… Hostile Force… Hostile Force… pero…

-¡Es parte de una leyenda! – chilló Luna sentándose a su lado - ¿no lo recuerdan? Lo debieron ver en historia de la Magia...

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que sí! Es la famosa leyenda de Amor del Hada y el Mago…

-¿Un Hada y un Mago, enamorados? – gruñó Ron, ya sabía que Luna creía cosas descabelladas, pero eso de que un Hada… y un Mago… pues era inverosímil.

-Fue breve lo que cuenta el señor Bins, sobre la poción para contrarrestar el sueño eterno¿en serio no te acuerdas Hermione?

-Espera… ya… Hostile Force… el castillo con el bosque maldito.

-¿Y ahí nos invitaron¡No muchas gracias! – espetó Ron.

-¡Es una leyenda Ron, una leyenda urbana, por supuesto que no están malditos y que nunca un Mago se ha enamorado de un Hada!

-Son pocos los que recibimos invitaciones – Advirtió Harry – si no fuera porque Voldemort está muerto, creería que es una trampa…

_La Luna, su única Amiga, le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

-¿Piensas ir?

-¿Y si ese castillo está maldito? – preguntó Ron con miedo y Hermione le lanzó una mirada exasperante.

-¡Ron, ya te dije que…!

-¿Por qué no crees, Granger? – Preguntó Luna un poco molesta -. ¡No es sólo una Leyenda, es verdad lo que sucedió hace muchísimos años!

-Es una Leyenda tonta, Luna, y como no tengo miedo, yo sí quiero ir, ese castillo es muy antiguo y debe tener libros de Magia interesantes.

-¿Qué dices, Harry?

-Bueno… - miró a Luna y a Hermione – creo que podríamos echar un vistazo ¿no lo creen? Digo, aquí no dice que estaremos encerrados, sólo será preparación para que ingresemos a la Academia.

-Harry, sinceramente no creo que necesites esa "preparación extra", prácticamente estás adentro.

-Aun así, no me apetece quedarme aquí…

-¡Así que los invitaron! – Dijo de pronto Malfoy y aventó su invitación a la mesa - ¡Zabini y yo, también fuimos requeridos!

-¿Tú también? – Gruñó Hermione – La verdad pensé que con tu desempeño escolar tendrías que repetir último grado.

-Muy graciosita, Granger, lo mismo podríamos decir de Potter…

-¡Para tu información, las notas de Harry son buenas y al menos no necesita ayuda en Defensa como otros!

-¡Mira Granger, yo…!

-¡Silencio! – Gritó McGonagall –. Bien, veamos ¿Quiénes recibieron invitaciones?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy y Zabini se pusieron de pie, al menos los que estaban sentados.

-¡Pero ustedes son de sexto! – dijo la profesora a Ginny y Luna.

-Pues, sí…

_Es que Él sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino. Si alguien te tiene que Amar, ya lo sabrás, sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

-¿Qué dice el profesor Dumbledore de esto?

-El director no está – dijo McGonagall – así que yo debo tomar las decisiones… con ustedes no me preocupa, ya terminaron el curso, pero las señoritas Lovegood y Weasley…

McGonagall les lanzó una mirada a los chicos y finalmente:

-¡Bueno, sólo verificaré sus calificaciones y si todo está bien, no tendré problemas en que acudan… si quieren ir…

-¡Yo si quiero! – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Yo también – asintió Luna.

-Está bien, entonces si ya terminaron, ustedes a sus últimas clases, y ustedes – dirigiéndose a Harry, sus amigos y sus enemigos - ¡Vayan a hacer algo de provecho!

-¡Sí, profesora!

Los chicos salieron algo confusos, pero Ron no quitaba el hecho de que le diera miedo ese lugar y atosigaba a Hermione.

-¡Vamos Hermy, cuenta todo lo que sepas sobre la leyenda antes de ir!

-¿Por qué no lo lees, Ron? Debe estar en el libro de…

-¡Yo quiero que tú me lo cuentes, por favor!

-¿Miedo Weasley? – alcanzó a decir Malfoy, que pasaba con aire de príncipe a pesar de todo.

-Idiota – chilló Ron.

-¡No le hagas caso! – gruñó Hermione, aunque no pudo dejar de echarle un ojo al chico, ya que según las últimas encuestas, el chico se había puesto bien, y era de los más deseables, pero poco perseguido, por su mal humor, del colegio.

-¡Vamos pues, cuéntame lo de la Leyenda!

-¡Sí Hermione, cuéntanos!

-¿Tú tampoco te la sabes, Harry?

-Pues… no.

-¡Está bien! les cuento… según la Leyenda, hace muchos años hubo un Mago que buscaba la grandeza… como ya saben, el que se nos fue, el que se murió… ok… y se dedicó a las artes oscuras, pero debido a eso, todo lo negativo se apoderó del bosque y del castillo que habitaba… llevándolo a estar solo siempre…

-¿Y qué más?

_Es que Él sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino. Si alguien te tiene que Amar, ya lo sabrás, sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

-¿Qué dice el profesor Dumbledore de esto?

-El director no está – dijo McGonagall – así que yo debo tomar las decisiones… con ustedes no me preocupa, ya terminaron el curso, pero las señoritas Lovegood y Weasley…

McGonagall les lanzó una mirada a los chicos y finalmente:

-¡Bueno, sólo verificaré sus calificaciones y si todo está bien, no tendré problemas en que acudan… si quieren ir…

-¡Yo si quiero! – dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Yo también – asintió Luna.

-Está bien, entonces si ya terminaron, ustedes a sus últimas clases, y ustedes – dirigiéndose a Harry, sus amigos y sus enemigos - ¡Vayan a hacer algo de provecho!

-¡Sí, profesora!

Los chicos salieron algo confusos, pero Ron no quitaba el hecho de que le diera miedo ese lugar y atosigaba a Hermione.

-¡Vamos Hermy, cuenta todo lo que sepas sobre la leyenda antes de ir!

-¿Por qué no lo lees, Ron? Debe estar en el libro de…

-¡Yo quiero que tú me lo cuentes, por favor!

-¿Miedo Weasley? – alcanzó a decir Malfoy, que pasaba con aire de príncipe a pesar de todo.

-Idiota – chilló Ron.

-¡No le hagas caso! – gruñó Hermione, aunque no pudo dejar de echarle un ojo al chico, ya que según las últimas encuestas, el chico se había puesto bien, y era de los más deseables, pero poco perseguido, por su mal humor, del colegio.

-¡Vamos pues, cuéntame lo de la Leyenda!

-¡Sí Hermione, cuéntanos!

-¿Tú tampoco te la sabes, Harry?

-Pues… no.

-¡Está bien! les cuento… según la Leyenda, hace muchos años hubo un Mago que buscaba la grandeza… como ya saben, el que se nos fue, el que se murió… ok… y se dedicó a las artes oscuras, pero debido a eso, todo lo negativo se apoderó del bosque y del castillo que habitaba… llevándolo a estar solo siempre…

-¿Y qué más?

**_Fue en una tarde que el Mago, paseando en el bosque, la vista cruzó con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció. _**

-Una tarde, al estar caminado en los linderos del bosque, se encontró con un Hada… ¡La más hermosa Hada que haya visto jamás! Según la Leyenda… fue Amor a primera vista, y, supuestamente, todo iba bien, pero la maldad del bosque se la arrebató, dejándolo solo, y Él dedicó su vida entera, para recuperarla, porque la maldad, la sumió en el sueño eterno…

-¡Vaya!

-¡Y cuenta la leyenda que… el Mago ya no quiso vivir mas, destruyó su piedra filosofal y en su lecho de muerte, maldijo… maldijo a su estirpe, negándoles la posibilidad de Amar!

-¡Que ridículo! – sonrió Harry, apoyado por Ron-.

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro, es tonto! Y tienes razón, es una leyenda bastante tonta…

-Y es obvio que alguien habita ese castillo, ese tal Marius… así que yo sí quiero ir…

-A mi me da mala espina – dijo Hermy, preocupada.

-¡No pasa nada! Un mes se pasa rápido…

-¡Claro!

Los chicos partieron una noche, en un carruaje que los llevaría directamente a Hostile Force, los caminos eran oscuros y en todo el camino se escuchaban el croar de las ranas, había muchos árboles por todo el camino, el cielo estaba negro y los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo amenazadoramente.

Harry, por más que trataba de ver por donde iban, era imposibles, es más, se le figuraban amenazantes formas de los árboles que se azotaban por el fuerte viento y el frío que les calaba los huesos a pesar de que iban bien protegidos dentro del carruaje, hasta que poco a poco, uno a uno se fueron hundiendo en un sueño profundo.  
Despertaron aún de noche, el coche estaba detenido, uno a uno salieron del coche, sorprendidos, estaban frente al imponente castillo, y junto a su carruaje había otro, tirado por caballos, la reja de acceso al castillo estaba abierta. Así que los chicos caminaron hacia la puerta, y todos entraron un poco extrañados, no se sentían muy cansados, pero era obvio que ya habían llegado. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy y Zabini inspeccionaron el lugar, cuando de pronto...

-¿Ustedes quiénes son¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todos voltearon, y, en las escaleras principales, había un joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que ellos, con ropa de viaje, era alto, con pelo castaño claro y un poco largo, hermosos ojos color azul violeta, pero sin brillo.

-Eh… Nosotros fuimos invitados a un curso intensivo para entrar a la Academia de Aurores…

-¿Qué?

-Sí… lo envió Marius Jackard…

-Yo soy Marius Jackard, y les aseguro que no he enviado invitación alguna – dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Para que querría invitar a un grupo de extraños a esta prisión?

-No… no comprendemos…

-Yo vine aquí por voluntad propia… la maldición de Osmar Jackard alcanza a todos, y si es nuestro destino la soledad, qué mejor que este castillo que es prácticamente una prisión…

-Pero… pero si tu no nos enviaste la invitación... ¿Quién se atrevió a hacernos una broma así?

-Broma cruel y macabra – dijo Marius – porque, por si no lo saben… una vez dentro de los linderos del castillo… jamás podrán escapar de él…

Los chicos palidecieron…

-¿Quieres explicarte? – se adelantó Hermione temblando.

-Cuando a Osmar le fue arrebatado su Amor, no solo maldijo a toda su Familia, así mismo y a su alrededor… para que nadie entrara a rescatarlo, y, mucho menos, ayudarlo, más que nada, cuando todos sus intentos fueron inútiles para que Sky volviera a Él…

-¿Sky?

-Su Hada…

-La Leyenda… ¿La Leyenda es cierta? – preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí! – brincó Luna – ¡Yo siempre se los he dicho, pero ustedes no me creen nada de lo que les digo!

-¡Que pésima broma, si no es porque Malfoy está aquí, pensaría que Él fue el causante! – espetó Ron.

-¡La broma no es sólo para ustedes! – Gruñó Marius - ¡Se supone que yo debía estar solo, y no esperando el fin con ustedes!

-¿Esperando el fin?

-Sí mi destino es la soledad, no sé qué hacen aquí…

-¡Tenemos que irnos! – Dijo Zabini y al salir, los carruajes ya no estaban - ¡Se fueron los carruajes, no están!

-Tal vez nunca existieron – respondió Marius.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Tranquilos – dijo Harry – cuando amanezca, nos iremos…

-El bosque no los dejará ir…

-Eso lo veremos…

-¿Eres descendiente de ese tal Osmar Jackard?

-Sí, por parte de su hermano menor: Terence Jackard… tenemos el árbol genealógico al final de las escaleras…

-¿Toda su familia está… maldecida?

-Sí… no puedes Enamorarte, y mucho menos ser correspondido, porque la persona a la que Amas, morirá sin remedio…

-¡Qué terrible!

-Pero tú eres muy joven…

-Yo no creía en la Leyenda – sonrió Marius con amargura –, pero hace un año, mi prometida murió a pocos días de nuestra boda, fue que empecé a creer, porque había tantos viudos en la Familia, porque si te logras Casar, no dura tu Felicidad…

-¡Bueno! – carraspeó Harry - ¡Pero nosotros no somos de tu Familia!

-¡Es verdad! – Asintió Ron - ¡No nos puede pasar nada!

-Pero no entiendo que hacen aquí… yo no los invité, y, además, están atrapados…

-Saldremos de aquí mañana – dijo Harry con determinación – ahora, si no te importa… buscaremos en donde dormir…

-Hagan lo que quieran… en el tercer y cuarto piso encontrarán muchas habitaciones disponibles – respondió Marius, permaneciendo en el sillón frente a la chimenea, y los chicos subieron para buscar una adecuada. Cuando lo hicieron, Marius, se acercó a una cortina y al jalar de un cordoncito, estaba el retrato de Osmar, pero, curiosamente, no se movía, parecía una simple retrato muggle.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Osmar? – Preguntó Marius - ¿Quién los trajo y por qué? Ahora están atrapados… y yo que quería estar solo para siempre… - pero el cuadro permanecía inmóvil.

Arriba, Harry supervisaba muy pensativo una de las habitaciones. Y al acercarse a la ventana, vio a través de los cristales, como en el bosque, había como unas lenguas de fuego que se movían de un lado a otro con rapidez. Y escuchaba el susurrar del bosque, como si los llamara y la luna parecía sangrar.

-¡Espero que no sea verdad! – Pensó el chico nervioso - ¡Y que mañana podamos salir de aquí!

Pero de entre el bosque, un par de ojos vigilaban desde la copa de un árbol, entre las sombras y la oscuridad - ¡Ya están aquí, mi ama! – Pensó aquel ser - ¡Ya están aquí! – y una sombra oscura se paseaba por todos los arbustos, rápidamente y se escuchaban risas burlonas.

Cada chico se acomodó en una mullida cama y de nuevo de fueron quedando dormidos, y Harry entre sueños, comenzó a visualizar algo… algo extraño, unas vaporosas telas que se mecían al aire, que se rasgaban entre las ramas, unas sandalias rotas que parecían flotar y que al correr atravesaba los árboles , pero desviaba su camino cuando una sobra negra maligna se atravesaba, y de pronto, caía al piso, y veía una espesa y larga melena azul cielo se desparramaba en el piso y al levantar la cara, vio el rostro mas hermoso que jamás sus ojos pudieron haber visto nunca.

-¡Harryyyyyyyyyyy! – se escuchó un grito lejano y el chico despertó… pero no fue el único, todos despertaron porque también habían escuchado sus nombres en la lejanía, sin embargo, nadie quiso asomarse y muchos se escondieron entre las sábanas, tratando de descansar.

Los rayos del sol eran tenues, cuando los chicos ya estaban listos para irse, no permanecerían mucho tiempo ahí, pues a veces escuchaban voces que los llamaban y no veían espíritus en el castillo, Marius estaba en el comedor y los vio bajar a toda prisa.

-¡Nos vamos!

-¿Sin desayunar?

-¡Tenemos prisa y no tenemos hambre! – dieron los chicos y salieron del castillo, mientras que Marius bebía jugo.

-Volverán mi señor – dijo de pronto un viejo elfo doméstico que echaba mas leña a la chimenea.

-Es inevitable… solo espero que regresen vivos todos…

-¿No los ayudará?

-Ni yo mismo sé si los quiero aquí, Bagdad…

-Mi señor… es muy raro, esas invitaciones… ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

-No lo sé… pero están aquí atrapados… aunque lo mío fue voluntario…

-Gran peligro corren – suspiró el elfo – deben regresar antes del anochecer… si es que antes no se pierden…


	2. A Orillas del Bosque

Capítulo 2:

**A Orillas del Bosque **

Harry y los demás miraban el bosque, sin atreverse a poner un pié en el, pero dadas las circunstancias, parecían no tener muchas opciones.

-¡Vamos chicos! Para no perdernos iremos derecho y si no hay salida, regresamos – dijo Hermione valientemente y puso un pié en el bosque, cuando…

-¡Cuidado hermione!

-¿Qué?

De pronto una luz cegadora salió del bosque y envolvió a Hermione arrastrándola al interior del bosque.

-¡AAAAH! – gritaba la chica, al sentir como era jalada a toda prisa.

-_"Teneis que ayudaros" _– de pronto escuchaba una dulce voz – _"tú y tus amigos tenéis que ayudar a mi ama" _

-¿Qué pasa? – chilló Hermione mientras se sentía flotar y procuraba no mirar como pasaba los árboles a toda prisa.

-¡Hermyyyy! – gritó Harry y sin pensarlo, se metió al bosque seguido de Luna, Ron y Ginny, solo Malfoy y Zabini permanecieron en los linderos.

-¡Maldición! – gruñó Malfoy

-_"Debéis creer en el amor" _– seguía escuchando Hermy esa vocecita – _"Debéis romper la maldición con el poder del amor, con el poder de tu amor" _

-¿Quién es, quién eres? – chilló Hermy cuando sintió que esa extraña luz la elevaba por entre la copa de los árboles.

-_"En el castillo está la respuesta" _

-¿Cuál?

-_"El por qué os mandaron a llamar… el por qué estáis aquí, y como vencer la maldición para regresar a casa" _

-¡No entiendo nada! ¿Quién es tu ama?

-_"Sky…. Sky… sky…. Sky" _

-¿Qué? – chilló la chica y de pronto sintió como caía pesadamente sobre el césped… ignorando completamente donde estaba.

-¡Hermioneeeee! – gritaba Harry desesperado buscando entre la espesura del bosque a su Amiga – ¡Por favor, que esté bien!

-¡Hermioneeeee! – repitieron de pronto y el chico se detuvo.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién soy? – chilló una dulce vocecita.

-¡Salga de donde esté! – y levantó la varita amenazadoramente.

-¡No hagas daño a Nicolleta! – dijeron de repente a sus espaldas y el chico volteó con varita en mano y lo que vio lo dejó helado, parecía una chica humana, pero ésta tenía orejas puntiagudas y largas, ojos como de gato, amarillos, cabello negro muy largo y una extraña vestimenta negra muy brillante y aparte, tenía unas alas como de murciélago que también brillaban.

-¿Quién eres?

-Nicolleta…

-¿Qué eres?

Tu protectora en este bosque, Harry Potter…

-¿Me conoces?

-Hay magia antigua que corre por tus sangre – dijo Nicolleta mientras volaba sobre el, parándose al otro lado – tú eres el indicado… corres peligro en este bosque… la maldad que habita, puede hacerte daño…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque fueron elegidos para romper la maldición y liberar a Sky!

-¿A quién?

-El Hada Sky… la evolución hecha mujer…

-¿Cómo un Hada pudo enamorarse de un Mago? – Preguntó Harry sorprendido - ¿acaso las hadas no son pequeñas?

-Yo soy evolución… pero ninguna como Sky… la madre de Sky, Hada pequeñita llamada Nubecita… habitar jardines de gente no mágica y enamorarse de dueño… acudir con una hada negra, y ella dar la solución para que Nubecita poder estar con el humano…

-¿Y qué paso?

-Hadas ser casi eternas… pero Nubecita perdió ese derecho cuando crecer para estar con humano… pero humano morir porque es antinatural que las leyes de la naturaleza lo permitan… Nubecita quedar preñada de humano y tener dos seres… Kitana, la madre de Sky y Yatana, la madre de todas nosotras… ellas no necesitaron humano para ser madres…

-No entiendo…

-La luz interior hace que nazcamos nosotras, las Hadas gigantes, como nos llaman nuestras hermanas, Hadas normales…poder, ser igual…

-Pero…

-¡No necesitar entender por el momento, Harry Potter… nosotras necesitamos solamente el Poder del Amor, "de su Amor"!

-¿Nuestro Amor?

-Sí… así poder vencer "El beso de la bruja" que es lo que Sky recibió… necesitamos el Amor de los Magos…

-Yo no estoy Enamorado…

-¡Tenéis que Enamorarte! ¡Lo tenéis que hacer!

-¡Pero yo…!

De pronto se escuchó un rugido aterrador en medio del bosque y Nicolleta se horrorizó - ¡El mal ha despertado!

En tanto, Malfoy y Zabini se miraban a orillas del bosque, ninguno se atrevía a entrar, ambos se morían de miedo y finalmente, Draco se dio por vencido.

-¡Yo regreso al castillo! – gruñó

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó Blaise confundido

-Síguelos si se te pega la gana – dijo de mal modo y al dar la media vuelta, escuchó un susurro amenazador.

"_Cobardeeeeeeeee" _

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué? – espetó Blaise.

-¿Por qué me dices Cobarde? ¡Tú serás muy valiente!

-¡Yo no te he dicho nada! Alucinas, Draco…

-_"Cobardeeeeeeeee" _– se volvió a escuchar y el chico se puso pálido.

-¿No escuchaste?

-No ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Maldición! – chilló Draco y se regresó al castillo, cruzando la estancia, ante la mirada serena de Marius.

-El primero del día – dijo y siguió leyendo un libro antiguo.

-Draco llegó a la habitación que había elegido, metiéndose al baño y lavándose la cara, pero de pronto, el espejo se empezó a descomponer, y su rostro reflejado se distorsionó adquiriendo otra cara, más diabólica y que reía siniestramente, era un hombre, con dientes filosos, sombrero de bombín, argollas en las orejas puntiagudas, vestido de negro y con uñas largas pintadas de rojo.

-¡Qué diablos! – gruñó Draco

-¡Hola… Draco Malfoy!

-¿Qué… qué eres?

-JAJAJAJAJA… si que eres un gran cobarde… Sky no logrará el objetivo… ustedes no pueden ser los elegidos, menos tú… tú no… JAJAJAJAJA…

-¿Qué eres?

-Me llamo Anga… y soy el genio del mal, criatura criada por el mal que habita el bosque y este castillo… creado para que la maldición no se rompa… pero…. JAJAJAJA… con un cobarde como tú, la historia jamás se cumplirá….JAJAJAJAJA...

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo entre dientes.

-¡Tú no eres capaz de crear ese sentimiento llamando "Amor"! Tu corazón es tan frío como el hielo, nunca podrías Amar… yo no se porque te trajo Sky, si tú… tú no tienes alma…JAJAJAJA…. Eso facilita mi trabajo… uno menos…

-No estés tan seguro – gruñó el chico ofendido.

-¿Crees poder despertar un sentimiento noble hacia tus compañeras? – Sonrió grotescamente - ¿La pelirroja quizá? – Y se relamió los labios – me gusta para mi esposa… le vendría bien en mi reino infernal… o quizás prefieras a la rubia de pelo alborotado y ojos grandes… pero sin duda alguna, nunca a la castaña… dejaste que se la llevaran sin mover un dedo…

-Lo que yo haga no te importa – dijo el chico agarrando valor.

-JAJAJAJAJA,... te equivocas, lo que tú hagas me hace más poderoso… mientras tu Corazón siga cerrado al Amor, nunca saldrán de aquí, y Sky, desde donde permanece dormida… se resignará a que tú… fuiste su perdición…

-¡Draco, Draco! – tocaron de pronto la puerta del baño y Anga se puso furioso

-¡No más distracciones! –y de pronto salió del espejo en forma de espíritu y atravesó la puerta con un grito infernal.

-¡Largo de aquí, maldita Hada de porquería, no podrás hacer nada por este mago sin sentimientos, es mío! ¿Entiendes? ¡Es mío!

Y a través del espejo, Draco visualizó el bosque y el sitio en donde estaba Hermione y escuchó esa vocecita en su cabeza.

"_No seas cobarde, ver por ella" _

Y el espejo se gelatinizó, el chico con dedos temblorosos lo tocó y al hacerlo, el espejo lo jaló al interior y cuando reaccionó, estaba de nuevo a orillas del bosque y Zabini ya no estaba.

-¿Ir por ella? ¿Por Granger?

"_Ve por ella"_ – insistía la vocecita.

-¿Por qué yo?

"_Es tu destino" _

Draco observó el bosque oscuro, y lo horrendo que lucía, estaría loco si entrara a rescatar a Hermione, pero algo lo impulsó y al poner un pié dentro, de pronto se vio que algo lo elevaba por el cielo.

-¡Maldición! – chilló y al alzar la vista, vio un ser de luz que lo jalaba hacia donde Hermione se encontraba - ¿Qué pasa?

"_Ella es tu destino, busca en tu interior" _

-¿Estás loca, quien quiera que seas?

-¡Soy un ángel de luz!

-¡No me importa, jamás sentiría más que odio por Granger!

"_Busca en tu interior… no dejes que la leyenda… cobre vida de nuevo"_ – y de pronto lo dejó caer, junto a Hermione que yacía sobre el pasto aún.


	3. Diandra

Capítulo 3:

**Diandra **

Harry en tanto, se hallaba solo de pronto en medio del bosque, no estaban Ron, Ginny y Luna, que habían corrido atrás de el, y ni siquiera Nicolleta se había despedido, daba vueltas a su alrededor, cuando volvió a escuchar el rugido.

-¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaba, con la varita en alto, mirando a todos lados, y caminando en círculos, hasta que…

"_Muerte, muerte, muerte"_ – gritaron de pronto, como en coro y con eco.

-¡Diablos! – gimió el chico y se acercaba a donde se escuchaba la multitud.

"_Muerte, muerte, muerte"_.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – se preguntaba Harry cuando se acercó y lo único que vio, fue a una extraña chica estaba con las manos atadas en el claro del bosque, tenía las manos levantadas y dos cordones que parecían mágicos le tenían las muñecas amarradas.

Aquella jovencita, era alta y delgada, y con los ojos mas azules que el hubiera visto jamás, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por desatarse, sin embargo, Harry no veía a nadie mas, solo el eco…

"_Muerte, muerte, muerte"_.

-_"Matadme pues" _– dijo aquella chica, la cual tenía un vestido azul, que volaba con la pequeña brisa y estaba algo desgarrado, su cabello rojizo caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y de sus manos se deslizaban muchas pulseras brillantes, y poseía algunos tatuajes que brillaban y cambiaban de colores.

-_"OOOOOOHHHH" _– se escuchó el eco y cuando el chico se asomó, vio con terror, que una araña gigante, iba hacia ella, pero no tenía nada que ver con Aragog.  
Esa araña, era mucho mas grande y peluda, tenía mas ojos y las patas parecían de acero, pues destrozaban todo a su paso, Harry por un momento quedó petrificado ante la visión, pero se sobrepuso, cuando esa joven, vio al horrendo animal, ahogó un grito y cerró los ojos… moriría con Dignidad.

"_¡Utiliza tu magia para salvarte!"_ – gritaban agresivos, aquel eco, aquellos seres invisibles

"_Suplica perdón"_.

-¡Nunca! – gimió la chica apretando los dientes, Harry vio con horror que con solo una pata, la araña la destrozaría.

"_¡Ayudadle!"_ – de pronto oyó la vocecita de Nicolleta.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, la naturaleza de Harry era poner su vida en riesgo por otros, así que sin dudarlo, se interpuso entre la araña y esa chica.

-_"¡OOOOOOOOH!" _– se escuchó la exclamación en general, y la joven abrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿YO? ¡Salvándote! – dijo Harry al oír el tono de su voz, el cual no era muy dulce en ese momento.

-¡Vete, déjame morir con Honor!

-¿Quieres morir? – gruñó.

-¡SÍ!

-¡No en mi presencia! – y levantó la varita.

-_"¡Un Mago, un mago, un mago, un mago!" _– hubo una exclamación en general.  
-¿Quiénes gritan? – chilló Harry.

"_Las criaturas del bosque" _– volvió a decir Nicolleta – _"¡Destruye a la criatura!" _

La amenazadora bestia, se alzó de las patas delanteras, dispuestas a destrozar a ambos, pero Harry conocía muy bien como atacarlas.

-¡Rictusemptra! – gritó haciendo que saliera una enorme luz de la punta de su varita y ésta se azotara en el cuerpo de la bestia.

"_Es un mago, un mago, un mago, un mago"_.

"_No puede salvarla, no puede, no puede, no puede"_.

La bestia retrocedió, pero volvió a atacarlos con más furia y entonces, Harry supo que era su vida la que tontamente estaba en juego y lo deseó como nunca…

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_ – y el hechizo de muerte se estrelló contra el pecho de la araña y fue enviada a muchos metros atrás de donde estaba, quedando con las patas arriba… y hubo un terrible silencio.

El cual fue roto, cuando la chica que estaba atada, sus cordones la dejaron libre y ella se tiró al piso, llena de dolor por no haber muerto.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo debía morir, yo, yo, yo!

-¡Lo siento, no iba a permitirlo!

-_TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ _- de pronto comenzó el eco terrible de nuevo.

-¿Quiénes son? – protestó Harry.

"_Mago, mago, mago, mago"_.

-¿Qué? – espetó mirando a todas partes, deseando ver un rostro concido,  
_"Rompiste el ritual, el sacrificio a la criatura del mal, al fiel compañero del mal, ahora, su maleficio caerá sobre este bosque mucho mas de lo que había"_.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

"_Esa mujer estaba destinada a ser el sacrificio, ahora tú, Hechicero, la has salvado, has roto nuestro equilibrio, así que esa joven Hada… te pertenece"_.

-¿Qué?

-¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó la joven hada - ¡Yo quiero estar muerta!

-¿Ella es un Hada? – preguntó incrédulo.

"_¡Llévatela de aquí, aunque sea perteneciente a la familia de las Hadas negras, cualquier humano o Mago que salve a un Hada, será suya para siempre!"_.

-¡NO!

**-"Es tu esclava" **

-¡No la quiero! – Gruñó Harry sin comprender - ¡Yo no quiero esclavos!

-Entonces mátame – dijo la joven Hada, mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad

-¡Harry Potter! – Volvió a aparecer Nicolleta - ¡habitantes del bosque decir verdad, has salvado a hada, llevártela!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Si tu no llevar a Diandra, matarla entonces!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca haría algo así! – protestó.

-Si no llevarla o no matarla… y dejarla aquí, la peor de las maldiciones caerán sobre ella… perder poder… perder belleza…ser convertida en criatura salvaje, ignorante y volverse pesadilla…. Harry Potter no querer que un Hada sea eso…

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Oh! – de pronto Diandra sintió como se desgarraba por dentro…

-¿Qué le pasa? – gimió Harry

-Si Harry Potter no creer y no querer en hada… ella comenzar a convertirse en ser horrendo… sácala del bosque, salva a Diandra, Potter…

-¡NO! Quiero estar muerta – protestó Diandra. Pero Harry no tuvo mas remedio, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr por todo el bosque tratando de salir de él.

"_El Hada y el Mago…. El Hada y el Mago…. El Hada y el Mago…"_ – seguían diciendo las voces…

"_Si me golpeas tres veces te abandonaré, si me regañas tres veces te abandonaré, no debes vigilarme, seguirme o espiarme, o de lo contrario te abandonaré"_.

De pronto se comenzó a escuchar por todo el bosque, mientras que Harry cargaba al hada, cuando de pronto, en medio del bosque, apareció de la tierra, un hada, de piel pálida, muy hermosa, con un vestido negro y una corona brillante negra, con uñas largas y alas enormes, todo oscuro, hasta el maquillaje que cargaba.

-¡Traición! – dijo el Hada negra.

-¡Diandra fue salvada por un Mago!

-¡Nicolleta, ven aquí! – gruñó el Hada negra y Nicolleta apareció.

-¡No soy de tu clan! – dijo la pequeña Hada.

-¡Eres hermana nuestra, aunque seas luz! – dijo Basalik.

-¡Dejad que joven Mago se lleve a Diandra!

-¿Quién se cree ese Mago? – gruñó Basalik - ¿Merlín, acaso?

-¿Por qué os decís?

-¿Lo olvidas, Nicolleta?

-No comprendo Basalik…

-Recordad que Merlín era hijo de una princesa de Dyved, un Hada y princesa, mezcla de ambas…

-¡El amo de este bosque no quiere que ocurra lo mismo que con Merlín… que una de nuestras Hadas de a luz un hijo así… y mucho menos que pase lo que el otro Mago que osó poner sus ojos en Sky!

-Amo de la oscuridad ser malo –chilló la joven Hada.

-¡Silencio, insensata!

-¡Ser verdad! Tú no ser mi ama, tú no mandarme…

-¡Pero Diandra ser Hada oscura y ser mía! – gruñó Basalik – y si su destino es ser destruida, lo será, por mas que un Mago principiante como Potter intente salvarla…

Hermione de pronto abrió los ojos y pegó un grito - ¡eso es!

-¿Qué cosa? – gruñó Draco que estaba junto a ella.

-¡La Leyenda… es casi la misma!

-Explícate, sabelotodo…

-Algo similar le sucedió al Mago Merlín – dijo Hermy exaltada - ¡Entonces los Jackard pueden ser descendientes de Merlín!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, cuando Merlín era anciano y se enamoró de Nimue y ésta lo traicionó… por ello, comenzó la maldición de éste bosque! ¡Eso es… por eso cuando Osmar Jackard se enamoró de Sky, el bosque no lo podía permitir!

-¿Quién te dijo todas esas tonterías, Granger? – gruñó Malfoy.

-¡Me lo dijo un Hada!

-¿Qué?

-¡Un Hada!

-¿Campanita? – dijo Malfoy en tono de burla, pero la chica le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Dijo llamarse Mab…

-¡Mira, Granger, este bosque es peligroso, es mejor irnos! – y Malfoy de mala gana, le tomó del brazo y se la llevó a rastras.

Basalik estaba a punto de no permitir que Harry saliera con Diandra del bosque, pero, de pronto, un Hada pequeña hizo su aparición y Basalik tuvo que doblegarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Basalik? – era Mab, la reina de las Hadas.

-¡Su majestad no debería estar en este bosque! – gruñó el Hada negra.

Mab era pequeña, y estaba montada en un carro de una sola perla, llevada por insectos con alas de pedrería, portadora de sueños… podría ser pequeña, pero eso no le impedía enfrentarse a las hadas negras, que comenzaban a aparecer, todas pálidas pero bellas.

-Reina Mab, no queremos haceros daño, retiraos del bosque maldito – dijo Basalik – regresad a vuestra luz…

-Sabe esto Basalik, los que creen en mi saben que hago soñar al ser humano, que les traigo la esperanza y la felicidad…

-¡Patrañas, reina Mab!

-¡Soy poderosa, Basalik, no queráis tentarme!

-Yo también lo soy…

-Tu poder es oscuro, no podréis ser más fuerte que el mío…

-¡Joven Hechicero no llevarse a Diandra! – Dijo Basalik e hizo un movimiento de manos, y cuatro desagradables trolls aparecieron - ¡seguid y traedme a Diandra! – ordenó Basalik.

Entonces, la reina Mab, del fondo de su carro hecho de una sola perla, tomó un velo azul, casi impalpable, como formado de suspiros, o de miradas de ángeles rubios y pensativos. Y aquel velo era el velo de los sueños, de los dulces sueños, que hacen ver la vida del color de rosa.

Y con él envolvió a los trolls, toscos e impertinentes. Los cuales se convirtieron en Hadas masculinos, porque penetró en su pecho la Esperanza, y en su cabeza el Sol Alegre.

-¡No me asustáis con eso! – espetó Basalik y un rugido se escuchó del fondo – el amo a despertado ¿te quedarás para combatiros?

-Eso no me corresponde – dijo Mab – yo cuidare de estos jóvenes magos – y desapareció en un alo de luz.

Hermione protestaba porque Draco la llevaba casi, casi arrastrando fuera del bosque y le apretaba el brazo con furia.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! – chilló Hermy.

-¡Está bien, pero camina, Granger!

-¡Pensé que te quedarías en el castillo, grandísimo cobarde!

-Yo también lo pensé – gruñó el chico.

-¿Y?

-No voy a contestar – gruñó de mal modo y curiosamente salieron del bosque, y al poco rato, Ron, Ginny, y Luna salieron también.

-¿Dónde han estado? – preguntó Hermione.

-No sabemos – dijo Ron confundido.

-¿Qué?

-No recordamos nada… pero… ¿Y Harry?

-¡No lo sé!

-Salió tras de ti, Hermy… ¡Debemos regresar a buscarlo!

Pero en ese momento, Harry apareció entre los árboles, cargando a la joven Hada.

-¿Y Ella? –señalaron los chicos.

-¡Tenemos que regresar al Castillo! – fue todo lo que dijo Harry y corrieron al interior del castillo.

-Marius tomaba el té con Blaise, cuando todos llegaron y Harry depositó al Hada en el sillón.

-¡Qué pronto volvieron! – Dijo Marius, pero al acercarse a la chica, su rostro palideció - ¿Por qué trajiste un Hada al castillo, Potter?

-¿Un Hada? – chillaron todos y miraron a la chica quien después de un breve desmayo, poco a poco abría los ojos.

-¡Ella es un Hada negra! –Señaló Marius – sácala de aquí…

-No puedo – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no?

-La salvé y ahora…

-¡Maldición, lo único que faltaba, que ahora tengas que atender a un Hada!

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que Ella será tu sirvienta y te dirá amo? ¡NO! ¡Será un estorbo y no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo aquí!

-¿Un Hada? ¡Imposible! – chillaban los chicos.

-¡Entre más tiempo con humanos, más humana se convertirá y te hará la vida imposible!

-¡Cállate, Mago! – gruñó Diandra.

-¡Llévatela al bosque, Harry!

-No puedo… si lo hago, morirá…

-Entonces… vive tu infierno con esta hada negra – dijo Marius negando con la cabeza.

-Mátame – dijo Diandra mirando fijamente a Harry.

-No soy un asesino – dijo el chico.

-No lo serás – respondió Marius – será como si aplastaras un mosquito.

-¡Cierra la boca! – espetó Ginny dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia Marius.

-Como tú lo ordenes, pelirroja… - dijo en tono burlón – si se quedarán aquí para siempre, tendré que aprender a tolerarlos…

-¡No nos quedaremos! – gruñó la chica.

-¡No puedo estar aquí! – Chilló Diandra - ¡Basalik ha sido justa por mi desobediencia, merezco la muerte, incluso me cambió mis ropas por un color celestial para hacerme sufrir, pero lo merezco! Tienes que llevarme al bosque y dejarme morir…

-¿En verdad eres un Hada? ¿Y tus Alas? – preguntó Blaise interesado.

-Basalik arrancar – respondió Diandra con rabia y al intentar ponerse en pié, éstos no le respondieron y fue a dar al piso.

-¡AY! – gimió al caer pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo ves Potter? – Sonrió Marius – al perder sus alas, no puede volar y no sabe caminar… te lo advertí, en ves de una criada… te has conseguido un estorbo…

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, Marius!

-¡NO! ¡CIÉRRENLA USTEDES! – Gritó el chico - ¡ES MI CASTILLO Y SI LOS TOLERO ES PORQUE EN EL BOSQUE NO SOBREVIVIRÍAN NI UN DÍA!

-¡Bueno, pero ya basta! – Dijo Luna – nada podemos hacer… es mejor que descansemos por hoy…

-¿Dónde dormirá Diandra?

-Las Hadas negras duermen entre las flores de la noche – respondió Marius – pero como es tuya, dormirá contigo en tu habitación, Potter.

-¡Claro que no!

-Puedes dejarla aquí, pero irremediablemente aparecerá en tu habitación – dijo el chico – además, un Hada no puede andar con esas ropas… no es digna de ella.

Harry entonces empezó a creer que sería todo un problema, sobre todo porque Diandra no podía ponerse de pie.

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! ¡Mátame, Potter! ¡Hazlo!

"_No dejéis que llore"_ – de pronto Harry escuchó en su cabeza esa vocecita, la de Nicolleta.

-¿Qué?

"_No dejéis que llore… las lágrimas de un Hada suele ser un veneno para ellas mismas, Diandra no debe morir"_

-¡Es lo único que me faltaba! – suspiró el chico, confirmando que Diandra, sería un gran problema en su vida.


	4. Entre hadas inútiles te veas

Bueno, solo decir que Sax está nuevamente continuando el fic, ahora ya está dando la separación de capítulos asi que lo he reordenado. El comienzo de este capítulo ya lo han leido, pero por el final hay una parte nueva.

No les demoro más: provecho con la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**Entre hadas inútiles te veas **

Harry no tuvo mas remedio que cargar a Diandra y llevarla a su habitación, depositándola en la cama y mirándola de pies a cabeza, parecía una muñeca inútil, porque era preciosa, pero no servía para nada.

-Así que te arrancaron las Alas – dijo el chico cansado.

-Lo merecía…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡No te importa!

-Oye, Diandra… escúchame… buscaremos la manera de que regreses con los tuyos ¿está bien? no es tu mundo, lo acepto… pero por lo menos… podrías ser más tolerante…

-Yo…

-¿En verdad querías morir?

**Di**, que era como le decían el resto de las hadas, miró por un momento a Harry, la verdad es que estaba resignada a morir.

-No quería morir – dijo la chica – Un Hada tan hermosa como yo… merece tener su propio Reino y otras Hadas a su servicio…

Harry alzó las cejas ante el sueño de grandeza que Di tenía, pero solo alcanzó a suspirar, y miró sus ropas – necesitas ropa limpia, veré que encuentro – dijo y salió de la habitación, buscando a Hermione.

-¡Pasa, Harry! – dijo la chica, Ginny estaba con ella, platicando.

-No las quiero molestar… sólo que… necesito que me presten algo de ropa…

-¿Crees que al Hada le guste?

-No queda de otra – tomó los jeans y una camiseta que Hermy le dio.

-Dime una cosa, Harry… ¿Qué crees que pase con nosotros¡Estamos atrapados aquí!

-Tenemos que buscar la manera de irnos, Hermy… pase lo que pase, con maldición o sin ella, pero tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué harás con tu Hada?

-La regresaremos a su mundo… en cuanto encuentre la manera…

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – sonrió Hermy

-Es un Hada, un Ser Mágico… y la veo como tal… además es de la Familia oscura, creo que entre más pronto encuentre la manera de regresarla al bosque sin que nada le pase, será suficiente.

Harry regresó con la ropa, y cuando se acercó a Di, éste hizo un gesto - ¿Qué es eso?

-Ropa…

-¡Es horrible¿Un Hada vestida con esas cosas?

-No hay otra cosa…

-¡No me la pondré! Si tan solo tuviera suficiente Magia, confeccionaría mi vestido de un rayo de luna y lo bordaría con los luceros del cielo y las flores del pantano…

-Escucha Diandra, hasta que no encontremos otra cosa, te pones esto.

-¡No¡Me niego¡Prefiero seguir así!

-¡Estás sucia, necesitas ropa limpia!

-¡No me cambiaré!

Harry ya estaba creyendo en regresarla al bosque, esa hada era exasperante y el ya tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuando Marius apareció tras la puerta, llevando un baúl que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es ropa, creo que el Hada estaría mejor con ella que con esa ropa muggle moderna…

-Gracias – dijo Harry y al abrirlo, eran vestidos, largos y vaporosos, como del siglo pasado, con mucha tela y encaje, a Diandra se le fueron los ojos.

-Bueno, que pasen buenas noches – salió Marius.

-Está bien, Diandra, ponte éste vestido - se lo alcanzó, pero ella solo le miró con ingenuidad - ¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo suficiente Magia para aparecer ese vestido en mí – respondió.

-¿Y?

-Vísteme – dijo el Hada como si nada – yo no se hacerlo sin Magia.

-¿Qué? – casi gritó el chico.

-¡Oye, no me grites! – protestó Diandra, que no se movía de su lugar, sus piernas seguían sin responder.

-¡No te voy a vestir! – murmuró Harry, pues ella antes que Hada, era una chica…

-¡No sé vestirme¡No soy Humana!

-Dios mío – gimió el chico… antes que enseñar a caminar, tendría que enseñar a vestirse… eso era todo un desastre.

El chico, haciendo un acopio de fuerza, le tomó por los brazos y los alzó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo terrible, por no tocarla de más, cuando tuvo que quitarle el vestido… se podría pensar que bajo los vestidos, el hada no tendría… nada, pero estaba equivocado, apenas y alcanzó a visualizar ciertos detalles, desvió la mirada… sí, ok, todos pensaríamos que estaría plana y sin nada de forma.

-Maldición – chilló el chico, apenas y le quitó el vestido, se sentó en el lado opuesto, con el corazón saltándole ¿Cómo le pondría el vestido con los ojos cerrados?

-¿Qué te pasa? – Gruñó el hada, que aun permanecía con los brazos arriba y sin bajarlos - ¡Tengo frío!

Harry tomó el vestido, lo desabotonó y haciendo todo lo posible por no ver nada, se lo pasó a través de los brazos, el pobre ya sudaba, por lo menos, abotonarle el vestido en la espalda fue menos traumático que hacerlo si fuera al frente.

-Ya baja los brazos – carraspeó – acuéstate en la cama y cierra los ojos.

-Esta cosa está muy dura ¿Dónde está mi cama de flores? – protestó la chica y Harry estaba a punto de gritar y pedirle que se callara la mal-di-ta boca.

-Diandra… trata de descansar, por favor, quiero dormir… un poco – se recostó en la cama, al menos ese día había pensado en dormir en el sofá, pero apenas y cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido junto a ella, esa hada era muy desgastante.

-Humanos locos- seguía gruñendo Diandra, pero durante la noche, la luz de la luna daba en el rostro de Harry y por un momento lo contempló, el pelo negro le caía sobre la frente, descubrió entonces, la cicatriz, y le apartó el mechón de pelo, y al posar sus dedos en su frente, pudo percibir parte de los sentimientos del chico, pero era tan confuso, que… apartó sus manos de inmediato.

En tanto, en la otra habitación Ginny, Hermione y Luna, no podían dormir, ellas estaban concientes que la leyenda era cierta, y que estaban atrapadas y no sabían como saldrían de ese lugar.

-Tengo algo de miedo Hermione – murmuraba Ginny – escuchaste a Marius, al hada esa, solo rompiendo la maldición saldremos de aquí.

-Que ironía, nos liberamos de Voldemort y ahora estamos aquí, sufriendo una maldición que no nos corresponde ¿y que es lo peor¡Estar con el mismo Draco Malfoy y el bueno para nada de Blaise Zabini!

-Tal vez nunca salgamos…

-¡Luna no seas tan dramática! Además, me preocupa Harry… ahora tiene que encargarse de esa hada, y por lo que he visto, está decidida a convertir su vida en un infierno.

-Yo no sabía que una hada sin alas, fuera una perfecta inútil.

-Créenos Ginny, nosotras tampoco…

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry abrió los ojos, descubrió que Diandra lo contemplaba fijamente, con los primeros rayos del sol, y también descubrió que… todo era real y que nada era un sueño, su nada adorable hada, permanecía en su cama.

-No sé tú, pero yo acostumbro a bañarme con el rocío de la mañana y a beber miel… y ya es muy tarde.

-Pues el baño está ahí – señaló – creo que debes intentar caminar, no pretenderás que yo te cargue…

-¿Disculpa¡Eres un mago¿No? Utiliza tu magia conmigo.

-La magia no funciona así – dijo entre dientes – trata de ponerte de pié y caminar.

Ya se imaginarán que una fuerte discusión de dejó escuchar, incluso Draco que bajaba para desayunar, se detuvo frente a la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la desesperación de Harry para con Diandra.

-¡Malfoy! – Lo interrumpió Hermione - ¡Deja de espiar!

-Vamos Granger, no me andes molestando ¿quieres? Es divertido ver como ponen a Potter de mal humor, una inútil hada.

-Aléjate de ahí – le dio un empujón – tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarnos.

-Tranquila Granger, yo mas que ustedes quiero que esta pesadilla termine, estar cerca de los lunáticos, los traidores a la sangre y tu presencia, es un castigo que no merezco.

-Pues estar cerca de ti, no es el mejor premio que yo pueda tener, tu sola presencia me da asco

Y las miradas mataban, ambos rechinaban los dientes, mientras que dentro de la habitación, Harry ya no sabía para donde mirar, pues Diandra estaba metida en la tina del baño, quejándose del agua, aunque eso no era lo peor, pero al escuchar los gritos de Hermy y Draco, de inmediato, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermy, ven, ayúdame, yo no puedo con esto! – la jaló Harry cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Draco, justo cuando Marius aparecía en el pasillo y su irónica sonrisa se dejó sentir.

-¡Cuanta paz y tranquilidad hay en este castillo! Hace falta un poco de ruido ¿no te parece, Malfoy¿Qué harán hoy, atravesarán de nuevo el bosque?

-No lo sé…

-Creo que por ti solo no puedes hacer mucho, Draco.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que todos necesitan un cerebro… y ese es miss Granger… ella es la única que tiene las ideas y creo que lo que menos te conviene es llevarla mal con ella, si te dejan a un lado y lograran salir… tu no tendrías muchas oportunidades de hacerlo solo.

-Pero, eso significa que si hay una manera de salir de aquí…

-Claro, solo que rompan la maldición – volvió a sonreír y se retiró.

Marius estaba en el enorme despacho, lleno de libros, sentado frente a la chimenea, tomando un té, cuando Ginny y Luna entraron, y comenzaron a sacar los libros, haciendo mucho ruido, el joven puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a verlas.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Buscamos información – respondió Ginny mirándolo de mal modo – Algo que nos ayude, no podemos quedarnos como tú, de brazos cruzados.

-Debe haber algo…

-Olvídenlo, nada de lo que hagan las sacará de aquí… antes deberán enfrentar a un mundo terrible que habita dentro de ese bosque… como las luchas encarnizadas de las hadas blancas y las negras, el demonio que deambula por cada hueco del mismo y sin duda, sus aliados…

-Que dramático y pesimista eres – Espetó Luna, sentándose a su lado y entornando sus enormes y redondos ojos azules transparentes – Sabemos muy bien que las criaturas fantásticas que habitan el bosque son peligrosas, pero todas indudablemente, tienen un punto débil.

Marius sonrió brevemente y miró fijamente a Luna, quien parecía no temer a nada de lo que el decía, en verdad era una chica extraña, Ginny se puso frente al joven, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya se que no nos vas a ayudar, así que lo único que queremos es información y libros que nos ayuden…

-Ahí – señaló Marius – esa sección son libros que han escrito mis antepasados, quienes también buscaban la manera de romper la maldición…

-¿Los has leído?

-Me los sé de memoria… pero créanme que no sirve de nada… no hay nada que hacer…

-Veremos – Gruñó Ginny y comenzó a sacar los libros, mientras Marius les miraba de reojo, Luna los acomodaba y ojeaba algunos, pero, de repente, al abrir uno de ellos, por la mitad, ella se quedó absorta, pues las dos páginas estaban vacías y de repente, una figura se dibujó y le hacia señas de que acercara el rostro más al libro.

-¿Qué? – murmuró la rubia y acercó más su rostro y fue que de pronto se sintió desvanecer, sentía que caía en una habitación oscura, y en el fondo, una luz se acercaba rápidamente, y al quedar frente a ella, Luna no pudo ni hablar, era, era el ser más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, y tal vez se parecía a Diandra, de no ser porque éste otro ser, irradiaba dulzura.


	5. Encuentro y Desencuentro

Capítulo 5:

**Encuentro y Desencuentro **

-"Hola Luna" – sonrió

-¿Eres un hada? – preguntó acercándose a ella, la luz era preciosa, la luz era invitación…

-Soy Sky…

-¿Acaso no estas muerta? – pregunto de inmediato, no podía dejar de verla

-Soy el alma de Sky que está atrapada, por los espíritus malignos del bosque, Sky debe reunirse con su amor, Sky ha permanecido dormida demasiados siglos, Sky no desea que su mago siga con la maldición.

-¿Cómo salimos de este lugar?

-"Solo rompiendo la maldición"

-¿Y como la rompemos?

-"Con el poder de su amor"

Luna rodeó a Sky, y sonrió pasivamente, todos decían lo mismo, pero al menos ella, no amaba a nadie y nadie le amaba, entonces lo veía muy lejos de realizar tan preciado sueño.

-Entonces permaneceremos juntos en el castillo para siempre – se alzó de hombros y sus enormes ojos azules brillaron – Bueno, a mi no me disgustará estar rodeada por mis amigos, pero a ellos…

-Mi querida Luna – Sky acarició su rostro – Ya se lo que piensan de ti, eres diferente, ves cosas, sientes cosas, crees cosas que otros no… Alguien descubrirá y creerá en ti… te enamorarás y se enamorarán de ti ¿lo crees?

-Eso es lo único en lo que no creeré nunca…

-De todas las cosas fantásticas que crees… No puedes creer en lo que te digo, tú también tienes que amar Luna, si no unen la magia del amor de cada uno, jamás podré reunirme con Osmar y romper la maldición…

"Luna"

Se escuchó en la lejanía y Luna se volvió a todas partes.

-Me llaman…

-Niña… tienes que lograrlo, tienes que creer en mí, porque solo tu mente es tan poderosa, que yo puedo comunicarme contigo, sólo contigo…

"¡Luna, luna, Luna despierta!"

Luna quedó mirando al hada Sky y asintió, y de repente, sintió que algo lo jalaba y exhaló un suspiro cuando alzó la vista y se percató que Ginny la sacudía y que Marius le miraba boquiabierto.

-¿Qué te pasó Luna? ¡Te quedaste como ida!

-nada… solo pensaba…

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Marius mientras inspeccionaba el libro – Este libro no lo conozco – revisó las pastas – Y no tiene nada escrito…

-Lo necesito – dijo Luna y se lo quitó – Puede ser que para ti este vacío, pero yo puedo ver las letras invisibles y un alma desesperada atrapada en este libro, así que me lo quedaré.

-¿Segura que estás bien Luna?

-Sí Gin, no te preocupes, sigue sacando los libros…

Marius hizo un gesto y volvió a su sillón, sin dejar de mirar a las chicas, sobre todo a Luna, la rubia apretó fuertemente el libro contra su pecho, mientras que continuaba revisando los demás.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – se escuchó de repente un grito, y todos se pusieron alerta, comenzaron a mirar por todas partes ¿Quién había gritado? Harry apareció arrastrando prácticamente a Diandra, pues si no salía con ella, como que una fuerza se lo impedía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- llegó Ron con Hermione, y tras ellos, Draco.

-Blaise dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta – advirtió el chico

-¿Acaso salió al bosque? – gruñó Marius

-No, claro que no, dijo que caminaría por los linderos únicamente, que no saldría del castillo.

-Maldición – gruñó Marius, quien tomó su varita y salió del castillo, seguido de los chicos, llegaron al portón y éste se encontraba abierto, el joven miró a todas partes y caminó lentamente, buscando algo, alguna presencia.

-¡Blaise! – gritó Draco

-¡Silencio!

-¡Algo le pasó!

-Es obvio, si salió solo… jamás deben salir solos…

-¡Tengo frío! – gruñó Diandra y se abrazó a la cintura de Harry, quien no estaba muy a gusto de cargar a una muñeca inútil.

-¿Qué diantres? – gruñó Marius al ver a un par de enormes alas blancas, que desprendían destellos brillantes, que estaban vueltas al bosque, y unos rizos rubios se alborotaron por el viento.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué hace aquí y Blaise?

De repente, las alas se volvieron, y se dejó ver una frágil figura, estilizada, con un rostro de ensueño y unos rizos rubios largos y sedosos, era una chica que portaba esas enormes alas en su espalda y al verlos se acercó a ellos, muy quitada de la pena.

-¿era su amigo ese muchacho?

-¿Era?

-Finalmente no fue mi culpa… yo sólo escapaba de la bestia que me perseguía, cuando el se atravesó justo cuando me enviaron el hechizo de desintegración… debería lamentarlo, pero no… me salvó la vida…

-¿Desintegraron a Blaise? – Espetó Draco poniéndose verde -¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó al borde de la ira.

-¡Soy la princesa Karin Akeelah de las Hadas Reales Stromkarl! – Respondió altiva

-Un hada de la música – murmuró Diandra, mirando maravillada esas hermosísimas alas, que más parecían de un ángel que de un hada, pues pese a que eran de la misma especie, jamás había conocido a una, pero era conocido que eran de la especie más hermosa que jamás hubiese existido nunca.

-¡Ah, un hada ordinaria del Koblynau! Y oscura… ¿Por qué prácticamente te está cargando ese humano, y tus alas? – preguntó con autoritarismo y desdén.

Diandra gruñó y lanzó maldiciones por la espalda de Harry, quien tuvo que soportar que ella enterrara sus uñas en su piel, por el insulto de esa odiosa princesa hada.

-Cierra la boca – espetó Marius, quien al parecer, no le impresionaba para nada la belleza de Karin, el único que parecía petrificado era Ron, boquiabierto, mirando a esa bella chica - ¿Cómo es que Blaise Zabini fue desintegrado?

-Yo no tuve la culpa, alcancé a salir de ese maldito bosque, cuando mis captores me enviaron hechizos para matarme, y justo el se atravesó… fue un accidente…

-No puedo creerlo… apenas llevan unos días aquí y uno ha fracasado…

-¡Maldición! – Gruñó Draco - ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-¿Quién te perseguía? ¿Acaso fuiste secuestrada?

-Sí… ¡estaba yo danzando una de mis bellísimas melodías, cuando un par de gnomos oscuros me tomaron a la fuerza y me querían llevar a sus minas oscuras, claro que fue mi culpa, mi madre me había dicho que no me alejara mucho de nuestro reino pero cuando bailo y danzo me olvido de donde estoy y me metí en este bosque horrible!

-Y ahora debes regresar a tu reino… Princesa…

-¿Cómo? ¡Debo atravesar este bosque! Soy un hada delicada, solo uso magia de luz, no negra, porque mancha mi ser… y la Reina Mab no permite que nos salgamos de las reglas.

-Fantástico – barbulló Hermione – ¡desintegran a Blaise y a cambio, un hada superficial, creída y detestable! ¿Qué cuentas entregaremos cuando regresemos a Hogwarts?

-¡Ah! Celebro que todavía tengas esperanzas – sonrió Marius con malicia – A como van las cosas, conseguiré mi objetivo de seguir solo…

Estando ahí, se comenzaron a escuchar horribles lamentos y quejidos, un nuevo tremor que sacudió el bosque y el viento comenzó a mover las copas de los árboles, todos se miraron y se estremecieron con un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo.

-Regresemos, nada podemos hacer por Blaise – Dijo Marius y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal, pero Ron se quedó al último, viendo que Karin no se movía y los miraba cruzada de brazos.

-¡Oigan! – dijo Ron - ¿Y ella?

Marius se volvió y le echó una vista, la princesa hada, lo miraba interrogante, quizás esperando algo que entendió de inmediato.

-Podrás ser de la realeza en tu reino, aquí no eres más que una insignificante hada, tus títulos reales no te sirven de nada, te invito a pasar a mi castillo, para que no te quedes a la intemperie, pero te sugiero que busques la forma de regresar a tu hogar… con una sola hada tenemos…

-Eres un mago altanero – espetó la princesa

-Di lo que quieras, somos iguales aquí y ahora… estás fuera de casa, deberías agradecer que te invito a entrar y no te dejo afuera, en el frío y las sombras, sabiendo que tus captores deben estar esperando por ti.

Karin Akelaah lanzó un respingo, pero sabía que era cierto, ella no era un hada cualquiera para estar afuera y aunque la morada del mago no era lo mejor, aceptó pasar, y el interior no le pareció tan agradable, que de inmediato se sentó en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea, pues pese a su vestido de telas vaporosas (el cual le envidió Diandra terriblemente) y el envolverse en sus alas sentía bastante frío.

-Estás helada – le dijo Ron pasándole una gruesa colcha, mientras le miraba el rostro absorto.

-Gracias, eres buen chico – respondió altivamente – La morada de los magos es muy fría… tengo que proteger bien mi cuerpo o podría marchitarme – y acto seguido sus maravillosas alas comenzaron a desaparecer como en un halo de luz y estrellas, ocultándose en su espalda.

-Creo que a nadie le gustaría verte marchita… eres tan… tan bonita…

-Lo soy… ¡Ah! Ahora me apetecería beber algo de néctar de flores, miel, jengibre o cebada… ¿crees que habrá algo de eso en este lugar? – sonrió coquetamente, dispuesta a dominar a Ron, con su belleza… no dudando en lograr la hazaña.

-¡En seguida lo busco! – se puso de pie torpemente y salió directo a la cocina.

-Creo que he conseguido un fiel sirviente – pensó ahuecando bien sus rubios cabellos y sintiendo que el mundo era poco para ella, en verdad, Karin Akelaah, poseía un exceso de vanidad y egoísmo que era fatal para las hadas de luz, pues todavía Diandra porque era de la familia oscura - ¿Y donde está esa hada torpe? – Preguntó a Ron cuando éste le llevó una copa con miel que había encontrado en la cocina.

-Con Harry… desde que perdió su magia y sus alas, no puede hacer nada.

-Un hada así es una vergüenza para la familia…

Ron no le respondió, seguía sonriendo tontamente mientras veía ese bello rostro, esa sonrisa atractiva, y ese magnetismo del hada, cuando de repente, alguien lo sacó de su hipnosis.

-¡Ron!

-¿EH?

-¡Creo que esta… hada, se las puede arreglar sola, tiene sus alas, tiene su magia, así que por favor, vete a tu habitación ahora!

-Pero se va a quedar solita…

-Ron – se cruzó Ginny de brazos y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, Ron comprendió que era mejor irse a dormir, ya que su hermana no le permitiría quedarse en la sala con la princesa Karin Akeelah.

-Eres cruel con tu hermano – sonrió el hada

-Conozco a las de tu clase – puso sus manos en la cadera y le miró desafiante – A estas alturas ya sabrás que a mi hermano le enloquecen las mujeres bonitas, y que hace todo por las que le gustan… así que te lo advierto, no quieras manipular a mi hermano, porque no me conoces…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso me ofende…

-No molestes a mi hermano… princesita… arréglatelas como puedas…

-Bien – sonrió Karin, envolviéndose en la manta, y una vez que Ginny se alejó, el dulce hada de luz, en su exceso de vanidad y rebeldía, arrojó la copa con miel a medio tomar - ¡Humana tonta! ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme? ¿Acaso no ha visto bien a su hermano? ¡Por favor, quien querría algo con alguien tan vulgar y prosaico! Ahora con más razón, lo convertiré en mi sirviente aunque a ella no le parezca…

Claro que por su parte, Ron durmió soñando con el rostro de Karin y que le sonreía dulcemente entre sueños, mientras que en otra habitación, Harry estaba realmente furioso por la cantaleta eterna de Diandra.

Por la mañana, el desayuno parecía un funeral, ya que pese a que solo a Draco le caía bien, el perder a Blaise, no era cosa fácil, Marius al frente, comía en silencio, mientras que por otro lado, Diandra miraba con un terrible celo a karin, porque ésta había amanecido con un precioso vestido color malva, lleno de volantes, y que la hacían ver, como toda una princesa.

-Lindo vestido – Dijo Luna a Karin, con la mirada distraída

-Lo sé – respondió altiva mirando de reojo a Di, como tratando de humillar al hada oscura sin alas – Lo hice hoy en la mañana con el primer rayo de sol y puedo cambiarlo a medio día y hacerlo más bello… incluso con la luz de luna.

-Te ves divina – sonrió Ron tontamente, Draco le miró negando la cabeza, tal vez pensando que el pelirrojo era demasiado obvio como para demostrar su engolosinamiento con el hada de la música. Como respuesta, Karin le envió una sonrisa tan preciosa, que Ron sentía que subía al cielo una y otra vez.

-¡Sírvanme más miel! – Dijo de pronto Karin

-Sírvetela – señaló Hermione la jarra – Para eso tienes manos…

-¿Perdón?

-Aquí no eres una princesa – Respondió Hermy – Eres solo un hada más… cuando vuelvas a tu reino, entonces ordena lo que quieras y a quien quieras

-Soy una princesa – dijo el hada poco dulce, sin embargo, antes que Hermione protestara o la hiciera callar, Ron le sirvió miel de inmediato, y sin esperar las gracias, se regresó a su lugar, los chicos se miraron y decidieron no decir nada por el momento a Ron, quien se conformaba con sonrisas, estaba sumergido en un mundo de color de rosa… por el momento.


	6. Arrepentimiento

Capítulo 6:

**Arrepentimiento **

Una hora más tarde, Harry, con su pesada carga a un lado, haciendo gestos y tratando de caminar, obligada por el chico, discutían sobre lo sucedido y lo que harían, al otro lado, de mala gana Draco tenía que estar con ellos.

-He estado leyendo los libros – decía Hermione – pero al parecer, no dicen mucho, sólo mencionan que el poder del amor no es suficiente para romper el maleficio… porque los que estuvieron muy enamorados, no lograron hacerlo.

-Sky dice que el poder del amor es la única manera – dijo Luna

-¿Sky?

-He hablado con ella – se alzó de hombros – es preciosa

-¿Más que Karin? – preguntó Ron con ojos mustios.

-Muchísimo más…

-Creo que Luna ya tiene alucinaciones de nuevo ¿Cuándo fue que hablaste con Sky?

-Hablando de esa hada – se volvió Harry sin dar mucha importancia a lo dicho por Luna – Ron, creo que estás exagerando con Karin, el hecho de que sea hermosa, no quiere decir que le sirvas de esclavo, para ser de luz, es vanidosa, superficial y bastante caprichosa… No dejes que te hipnoticen esos ojos o estarás perdido.

-¡Pero yo lo hago con mucho gusto! Es la primera chica hermosa que me presta atención…

-No es una humana, es un hada, y no es que te preste atención, sólo te quiere de esclavo – gruñó Ginny

-¿Estás insinuando que una chica como ella no se enamoraría de mí? – entonces se puso serio el pelirrojo

-Ella no…

-¡Bá! – se alzó de hombros

-Vamos Weasley – lanzó Draco un dardo venenoso - ¿Qué clase de chica crees que se fijaría en ti? Karin Akeelah está fuera de tu alcance, eres tan vulgar y un patético pelirrojo como tú, sin clase, sin ningún atractivo… sólo le servirías como esclavo…

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, esto no te concierne – protestó Ginny.

-Já – sonrió el rubio, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el bosque que les rodeaba, mientras que Ron se sonrojaba con violencia y apretaba los puños.

-El hombre con legua de serpiente dice bien ¡Ay! – Alcanzó a decir Diandra justo cuando caía de nuevo al piso, pues eso de caminar, no podía dominarlo bien – Es un vulgar humano y la princesa es un ser superior… Una deidad como ella es demasiado grande para él…

-¿Acaso todos se han puesto en mi contra? – Gritó Ron enfadado - ¿Qué les pasa?

-Ron, es que tus aspiraciones son…

-¡Sé que no soy el hombre más deseado del mundo, pero tengo sentimientos y creo que una chica como ella sí se fijaría en mí y…!

-Deja de verla como una mujer – Entró Marius, interrumpiendo – Ella es un hada, y una de muy grande estirpe… jamás he sabido que un hada princesa o reina, renuncie al trono por estar con un humano… sólo lo hacen el resto… pese a que Sky era hermosa, no era de la realeza de las hadas… pero el bosque oscuro la amaba tanto… que por eso la dejaba andar entre el peligro sin que nada le pasara… pero cuando ella se enamoró… el bosque se enceló y jamás permitió que ese amor perdurara… y ella – señaló a Diandra que luchaba por ponerse de pie – ella pertenece a Harry… y es un estorbo… lo mejor es que se muera o se convierta en humana por completo…

-¡Primero muerta antes que humana! – gritó Diandra, quien parecía un cervatillo recién nacido cuyas patas no podían sostenerse. Sin sus alas, la única solución eran sus piernas.

-Ron – se volvió Marius hacia él - ¿Por qué la devoción hacia Karin¿Para qué quieres enamorarte de un hada? Y como bien ha dicho tu amiga… es tan superficial, que me extraña que tanta vanidad exista en un hada de la música.

-Ella no es como todos piensan… las hadas son…

-Hay hadas de luz con el corazón negro… hay hadas negras, a las que no les interesa hacer daño, sólo si las atacan… y hay otras – se volvió a ver a Diandra, que estaba sobre la silla, masajeando sus pies – que no tienen opciones…

-No quiero más sermones – protestó el pelirrojo…

-El día en que Karin Akeelah te toque su melodía numero ll… que es la única reservada para que la escuche el humano del cual se enamore… entonces creeré en todo lo que me digan – sonrió Diandra burlonamente y Ron entonces salió furioso del salón, mientras que Harry taladraba con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas a Diandra.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no quieren ser realistas con su amigo?

El pelirrojo, salió al exterior del castillo, tratando de que la molestia se le pasara, pero de sólo pensar en las duras palabras del trío Draco-Diandra-Marius era para poner a cualquiera de malas, los tres juntos eran una pesadilla. Sin embargo, el enojo pasó cuando escuchó una dulcísima voz que cantaba una bella melodía al atardecer… era Karin, danzando y cantando…

-"¿Se dará el amor en esta vida? Que está llena de temor, pero no me verás rendir, volar sin reparar, en que es la infelicidad, como tú, yo también soy feliz… Nadie más me conocerá, tal como lo hiciste tú, alguno más no me comprenderá jamás si dejo una melodía de amor enfrente de tu prisión, un mausoleo de cristal, en la cual por siempre permanecerás."

Obvio que Ron quedó hipnotizado cuando vio como Karin daba vueltas en el piso, aparentemente, porque ni lo tocaba, sus enormes alas se expandían dando un hermoso panorama, del cual se embobaba.

-¡Qué hermosa! – suspiró y se quedó con la mentalidad, que un ser tan maravilloso y mágico no podía tener maldad en su interior…

Los chicos daban vueltas por el castillo, Harry no tenía el hábito de leer mucho como Hermy o Ginny, y encima de todo, tenía que cargar con Diandra, era terrible para él, porque si se alejaba mucho, ella aparecía junto a el, y casi a rastras, porque la chica aún no caminaba bien.

-¡Si no pones empeño, no aprenderás! – Gruñía Harry a Diandra, quien estaba harta de todo lo que pasaba, los vestidos no le gustaban, caminar era la cosa más espantosa que podría existir.

-¡Pues es que no quiero hacer esa cosa tan absurda!

-¿Y que quieres? – Gritó el que tiene esos ojos bonitos bajo esas cejas - ¡Te cortaron las malditas alas, y no te volverán a crecer!

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, me hubieras dejado morir con dignidad!

-¡Cállate, me tienes harto!

-¿Y acaso yo estoy en un lecho de rosas¡Quiero morirme! – gritó con tal rabia que solo reaccionó cuando el moreno le tomó de las manos y la jaló hacia fuera del castillo, casi arrastrándola, en verdad, a solo unos días, el chico no aguantaba más esa carga.

-Bien… bien – gruñó entre dientes

-¿Qué estás haciendo humano? – Protestaba el hada - ¡Suéltame, me lastimas, me estás arrastrando!

Diandra sintió un estremecimiento cuando Harry prácticamente la aventó a la entrada del bosque, el pelinegro estaba más que harto por lidiar con ella, si la había salvado era solo un error. Diandra se volvió a ver el rostro de Harry el cual era frío y sombrío, en verdad estaba a punto de que le estallara la bilis por culpa de esa hada oscura.

-H-humano…

-¿Quieres morirte¡Pues entonces no esperes mucho, adéntrate al bosque y muere si eso quieres!

-Y-yo – balbuceó y cuando se volvió a ver los tupidos árboles y las oscuras sombras en su interior, sintió tanto miedo, que deseó que en ese momento, Harry la abrazara y la protegiera.

-¿Qué esperas eh? – Seguía Harry esparciendo su coraje y gritando a todo lo que daba - ¡Anda, vete y muérete!

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Harry, porque en esos momentos… en esos momentos unas garras tenebrosas salieron de entre la espesura del bosque que tomaron las piernas de Diandra y la jalaron hacia el interior, arrastrándola.

-¡Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – gritó Diandra, desapareciendo entre el bosque, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en la tierra… y fue cuando el chico reaccionó y sintió que algo helado le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! – Gimió el chico y corrió al interior del bosque, había echo una estupidez ¡Pero ella tenía la culpa por colmarle la paciencia! Por eso había actuado de esa manera tan estúpida, por dejarla en garras de los espíritus malignos del bosque.

-"¡Harry Potter, que hiciste!" – se escuchó la voz de Nicolleta en sus pensamientos, pero no se detuvo, seguía corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, brincando las ramas, sin importarle los ojos siniestros que le miraban, las hadas oscuras, los duendes malvados y las criaturas tenebrosas que le miraban desde los árboles.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntaba Ron en esos momentos, una vez que Karin había terminado de cantar y había regresado al interior del castillo.

-No lo sé, hace unos momentos discutía con Diandra

-Pobrecito, lidiar con un hada histérica… sin alas… sin magia… no me extrañaría que la regresara al bosque – murmuró Karin, sin importar que Hermione o Ginny le lanzaran puñales con la mirada.

-Vamos a buscarlo – Dijo Luna y comenzaron a llamarlo por el castillo  
-¡Ronnie! – llamó Karin al pelirrojo con esa sonrisa hipnotizadora

-Dime… - respondió con su sonrisa burda

-¿Puedes traerme miel¡Muero de hambre!

-Es que yo – y se volvió a ver como las chicas dieron vuelta a un pasillo y desaparecieron.

-¡Por favor! – le acarició la mejilla suavemente y era obvio que con ese contacto, Ron cayó hipnotizado bajo esa mirada dulce, sensual y tierna.

-Está bien – suspiró y tomó la dirección contraria, rumbo a la cocina.

-Lo tienes dominado – Se acercó Draco y ella le sonrió tiernamente, tratando de hacerse la dulce.

-¿Qué cosas dices chico?

-Conmigo no te hagas la inocente Karin… podrás ser un hada de la música o yo que se… pero tienes bien dominado a Ron, el vulgar pelirrojo te limpiaría los pies con la lengua si se lo pides de ese modo… Pero tu alma no es todo lo pura que debe ser…

-Dices bien mago… Soy el hada más hermosa de mi reino, soy la princesa, la heredera, así que tengo que comportarme como tal, no podemos hacerle daño a ningún ser… ¡Pero a mí me da lo mismo! Estoy acostumbrado a los esclavos… y ese humano horrendo es el perfecto…

-Sí… solo para eso sirven los Weasley… para esclavos…

-Acabo de ver algo – de repente bajó Marius corriendo, al tiempo que las chicas regresaban.

-¿Qué pasa¿Es algo relacionado con Harry?

-Harry entró al bosque…

-¿Qué? – gritaron todos

-Lo vi entrar corriendo al bosque…

-¿Y Diandra?

-Supongo que entró por ella

-¡Pero que estaba haciendo Diandra afuera, si se supone que casi no puede moverse!

-¡Yo que sé!

-¡Debemos ir por el! – Advirtió Hermione, pero su rostro se tensó más cuando vio a Ron llegando con una copa de miel y titubeó un poco cuando se la entregó a Karin.

-Gracias Ronnie – dijo con su usual sonrisa tierna, mientras que a Ginny y Hermy se les llenaba el hígado de piedras.

-Ron, Harry se metió al bosque, vamos de inmediato…

-¿Por qué se metió?

-¡Vamos! – lo jaló Ginny y salieron a tropel rumbo al bosque, quedándose en los linderos, sin entrar, mientras le gritaban al moreno.

Pero Harry seguía corriendo de un lugar a otro en el bosque, buscando a la chica, mientras escuchaba fuertes murmullos e insultos que le provocaban calosfríos por el cuerpo, no podía ni siquiera hablar, estaba aturdido por lo que había echo… pero de repente, en un claro del bosque… su alma se heló… cuando la vio…

Diandra estaba tendida en la hierba, boca abajo, y tenía las piernas y las manos desgarradas, el largo cabello desparramado en el suelo y sobre su espalda, yacía sentado una criatura huesuda, de aspecto terrorífico, el cual le pasaba sus uñas en su espalda, lastimándola más.

-¡Rictusemptra! – atacó Harry, haciendo que el hechizo golpeara a la criatura y la aventara lejos, a lo que el chico se acercó a Diandra de inmediato, pero cuando la incorporó, vio que no solo las piernas y los brazos los tenía desgarrados, en su bello rostro, tenía unos rayones que le atravesaban - ¡Diandra! – murmuró Harry y cuando ella entreabrió los ojos, tembló al ver que el color azul había desaparecido, ahora tenía las pupilas rojas.

Pero ella no le contestó, solo le apretó los brazos y el chico se percató que sus manos se estaban transformando en garras, la chica estaba transformándose en una criatura del bosque.

-¡Cuidado! – gritaron de pronto, Harry alzó la vista y vio como la criatura se lanzaba sobre el, sin embargo, una flecha se atravesó en el pecho de la bestia y la clavó a un árbol, quien de inmediato lo cubrió con sus ramas tupidas de hojas y cuando volvió a su forma normal, sólo los huesos resbalaron del árbol. Harry levantó a Diandra, sus cabellos le crecían aún más y casi le arrastraban, el pelinegro buscó a su salvador.  
Frente a él, se encontraba un joven, quizá un par de años aparentes más que él, sostenía un arco y una flecha, tenía el cabello acaramelado y crespo, largo y atado con un cordón. Era alto, delgado y con rostro muy varonil que enmarcaban unos ojos tan almendrados como los de Harry y era sumamente atractivo, quizás el único defecto podría ser las orejas un poco más largas y puntiagudas, era un elfo.

-¿Quién eres?

-No tienes mucho tiempo, saca al hada de aquí antes que la oscuridad la transforme ¡Vamos! Yo te protejo – puso otra flecha en su arco, las puntas de sus flechas brillaban.

-¡Bien! – comenzó Harry a correr con Diandra en sus manos, sin embargo, a cada paso, sentía que Di, pesaba mucho más, y sus brazos no daban para tanto, las fuerzas se le agotaban y se percató entonces que se había adentrado mucho.

"Tu que llevas el cielo en tu dedo como una sortija, tu que ocultas bajo las piedras la esencia de las estrellas, vive, reina y se el salvador de las riquezas de que te hemos hecho guardián"

"¡MATADLES!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR"

"MUERAN INTRUSOS"

"MATEN AL MAGO, MATEN AL MAGO, MATEN AL MAGO"

"ESTUPIDOS, BASTARDOS (y todas las leperadas que se sepan) MATENLOS, MATENLOS!"

"DEJA AL HADA Y CUANDO TE DESTROZEMOS SERA RAPIDO"

"EL HADA Y EL MAGO… EL HADA Y EL MAGO… EL HADA Y EL MAGO" – seguían diciendo las voces…

"SALVA A DIANDRA, HARRY POTTER, TENER QUE SALVAR AL HADA"

"NOOOO, MUERTE AL HADA, MUERTE AL MAGO, MATENLOS, MATENLOS A LOS DOS"

"_Si me golpeas tres veces te abandonaré, si me regañas tres veces te abandonaré, no debes vigilarme, seguirme o espiarme, o de lo contrario te abandonaré_"

-¡Pesa mucho! – Dijo Harry con los brazos muy cansados.

-Sigue corriendo y no la mires – Le dijo el joven elfo corriendo a su lado disparando sus flechas a criaturas que apenas Harry veía de reojo.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que no mires al hada, sigue corriendo, si la sueltas ahora, entonces sí morirá, no debes dejar que toque la tierra!

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry cuando bajó la vista hacia el hada

-¡No la mires! – gruñó el elfo, pero Harry se detuvo y cayó de rodillas, aún sosteniéndola, sus manos temblaron cuando vio lo que cargaba, ya no era la hermosa hada desgarrada, su rostro se había transformado violentamente, estaba descarnado, se podían ver los huesos e incluso algunos gusanos que se arrastraba por la carne, mientras que sacaba un líquido verdoso y espumoso por la boca e intentaba tocarlo con sus manos asquerosas.

-¡Diandra! – murmuró Harry

-Está bien, solo déjala caer de tus brazos y yo te escolto a la salida de este bosque – dijo el elfo, negando con la cabeza, pero Harry se puso de pie y procurando no verle el rostro, siguió corriendo con su pesada carga, mientras el elfo volvía a cargar su arco y salir tras él.


	7. Entre Hadas y Elfos te veas

Capítulo 7:

**"Entre Hadas y Elfos te veas…"**

Harry salió por un extremo del bosque, a unos metros de donde sus amigos le gritaban, el pelinegro soltó a Diandra en el césped, mientras que trataba de aspirar todo el aire que había gastado y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, tras el salió el elfo, mirando a todas partes.  
Ron se percató de donde había salido su amigo, por lo que de inmediato, salieron corriendo hacia el, excepto Karin, quien al ver al elfo, se detuvo y avanzó con lentitud, haciendo una mueca. En tanto Harry, volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Diandra, seguía con los brazos y las manos desgarradas, lentamente le dio la vuelta y su rostro había recuperado su belleza, excepto por las heridas que tenía.  
-No te culpes – dijo el elfo como leyendo sus pensamientos – Diandra siempre ha sido así… en verdad no entiendo a los humanos de tu tipo… debiste dejar que el bosque se encargara de ella… sin embargo… por otra parte… el destino esta escrito y ella forma parte de el… y aunque esta vez tu lo ocasionaste, van dos veces que la salvas… me pregunto si lo lograrás la tercera…  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Me llamo Aldrick Gabrewsky de la aldea Liosalfar, Elfo de la luz, al servicio de Mab, la reina de las hadas, estoy buscando a la princesa karin Akeelah, que fue secuestrada por duendes o gnomos al servicio de Anga, el espíritu maligno de este bosque.  
-Llegaste al lugar adecuado – respondió Harry mientras revisaba a Diandra, que al comenzar a reaccionar sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo, y cuando alcanzó a ver sus manos seriamente dañadas, comenzó a gritar.  
-No dejes que llore – Advirtió Aldrick – o morirá – pero ya los ojos de Di, se humedecían y las lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar una a una.  
-¡Que puedo hacer! – gimió Harry secándolas, pero éstas parecían que le quemaban la piel al hada.  
-Bébelas…  
-¿Qué?  
-Bebe sus lágrimas, hazlo rápido, solo así evitarás que muera ¡rápido! Si las bebe su salvador, éstas no le provocarán la muerte… por sus heridas no te preocupes, yo las sanaré.  
Y Harry no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a tomar cada una de sus lágrimas, mientras el elfo sacaba algunas sustancias de su alforja, seguramente trataría de dormir a Diandra, para que no siguiera histérica y dándole una jaqueca al pobre mago.  
Sus amigos no dijeron nada cuando vieron las condiciones de Diandra, Harry tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, así que la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y decidió llevarla a su recámara, el elfo ya le había indicado que le sanaría sus heridas. Claro que el elfo no siguió de inmediato a Harry, porque su misión de el, era Karin Akeelah.

-Princesa – se acercó a ella – Su madre pidió a la reina Mab que la encontraran… Afortunadamente supimos que había escapado y estaba en este lugar, con ayuda de Nicolleta…  
-Pues no podremos regresar… Sabes bien que no puedo regresar a casa sin antes atravesar este bosque… Pero ya que estás aquí, tendrás que asistirme en todo y buscar la manera de sacarme de aquí – respondió con altivez.  
-Con todo respeto princesa – sonrió el elfo – No soy su esclavo ni su sirviente, seré su guardaespaldas en dado caso, y la protegeré de cualquier mal, pero nada más.  
-¡Eso es insubordinación!  
-Los elfos ayudamos a las hadas, pero no somos esclavos no te confundas conmigo princesa, así que mejor compórtense y me da mi lugar, o pasaré las quejas a su madre.  
Karin no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto y se dirigió hacia el castillo, seguida por el elfo, mientras que el resto de los chicos le miraban interrogantes, pero debido al estado de Diandra, decidieron guardar las preguntas para después.

Harry permanecía en las penumbras junto a la ventana, permanecía en silencio y no permitía que ninguno le hablara, había echo una cosa horrible, espantosa, algo que jamás hubiese imaginado, algo que ni siquiera a Pansy Parkinson que era la mujer mas detestable que conocía, le haría… echarla a los brazos de la muerte. Se sentía tan mal, que hubiese deseado que alguien lo golpeara.  
Aldrik ponía unos ungüentos en el rostro y los brazos de Diandra, la pobre hada había sido prácticamente desnudada y puesto esa mezcla de hierbas y de líquidos brillantes que preparaba el elfo, las chicas le ayudaban y Ron, Draco y Marius esperaban afuera, solo Harry permanecía en el interior, como un objeto inanimado, Diandra estaba en la sala, ella no mancharía sus manos ayudando a un hada de rango menor.

-¿Se curará? – preguntó Hermione, mirando curiosa el emplaste en sus heridas.  
-No le dejarán cicatrices… por lo menos muy visibles, como hada está perdiendo magia y eso le imposibilita curarse sola… cada día que pase junto al humano, ella adquirirá más rasgos características de su raza.  
-¿Qué les ponen en sus ojos? – Inquirió Luna al ver que con una cucharilla muy delgada, fina y pequeña, le ponía una porción de algo pastoso y verde en los conductos lacrimales del hada.  
-Es un emplaste que sirve para evitar que las lágrimas salgan, si llora, lo hará secamente, así no habrá peligro para que se envenene con ellas.  
-Ese bosque es horrible – Apuntó Ginny – Pero tengo una duda ¿Hay algo más allá de ese bosque?  
-Si, están nuestros reinos, los de las hadas…  
-¿Y más allá?  
-El fin del mundo…  
-¿El fin del mundo? No entiendo… Porque nuestro hogar…  
-Se los explicaré de este modo… hagan de cuenta que es un pedazo de tierra poblada volando en el infinito… en donde a donde quiera que vayas caminando, norte, sur, este y oeste, igual encontrarás el vacío infinito, en donde al caer, desapareces para siempre… esta es una tierra mágica muy extensa, en donde lleva meses y años llegar a la orilla del mundo…  
-No puedo creer lo que dices… elfo…  
-Me llamo Aldrik Gabrewsky de la aldea Liosalfar, Elfo de luz… y te explicaré pequeña… Existen en el universo, miles de mundos mágicos, muchos reinos de hadas, elfos y otras criaturas… que son comandados por una reina única, Mab.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Nuestro mundo es solo uno de tantos reinos, podíamos antes visitar a los humanos, mezclarnos secretamente entre ellos, algunas hadas pequeñas podían andar por los hermosos jardines que construyen, llenos de deliciosas flores y agua cristalina… las más traviesas se podían aparecer a los ojos inocentes de los niños, algunos magos o humanos muy sensibles…  
-¿Y que pasó?  
-Que desde que Osmar Jackard posó los ojos en Sky… el espíritu maligno del bosque, maldijo este mundo e hizo un hechizo tan poderoso, que nos cerró las puertas al mundo de los humanos… ahora es más fácil que entren, pero no que salgan… Mab, pese a su gran poder, no puede destruir ese hechizo… y cuando Osmar maldijo su estirpe, terminó con las esperanzas…  
-Ahora tú viniste por Karin…

-Es mi prioridad, Las hadas de luz no pueden estar en el bosque mucho tiempo, porque sus hermanas, las hadas oscuras, son traicioneras y viles y son capaces de atacarlas… y aparte que la oscuridad roba sus poderes… Por eso recurren a nosotros, porque podemos ser sigilosos, vemos a través de la oscuridad y somos ágiles…  
-¿Cómo te la vas a llevar?  
-Pues la respuesta está en este castillo…  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Tenemos información de que existe un lago subterráneo que atraviesa el bosque maldito… aunque eso no significa estar a salvo, aún está la tierra de nuestros hermanos, los elfos oscuros, las amazonas y tenemos que atravesar una serie de islas de los Dioses…  
-¿Isla de los Dioses?  
-Son cinco Islas que hay que atravesar, conectadas entre sí mágicamente, en la única que estamos a salvo, es la tercera, la Isla de nuestro Dios Eru… de ahí, atravesar y llegar a nuestra aldea llamada "Pueblo de las Estrellas" y al final, el reino de las Hadas Reales de la música Stromkarl…  
-Parece muy remoto ¿Cómo fue que sus captores la trajeron de muy lejos?  
-Los gnomos gigantes salvajes o los enanos malvados tienen un sistema subterráneo de túneles que solo ellos conocen que atraviesan la tierra y los mares, todos conectan a este bosque… por eso, lo que a mí me costó cuarenta lunas, a ellos solo dos… la princesa estuvo dormida todo ese tiempo, por eso para ella, su rapto fue como si hubiera sucedido hace poco…  
-Entonces solo tienes que buscar ese río subterráneo para llevarte a la princesa…  
-Si, porque así me ahorro de atravesar el bosque y cuidarle las espaldas a la princesa… a estas alturas sabrán que es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, en verdad ni su madre sabe que hacer con ella… y si no la destierra con las hadas negras, es porque odia la idea de verle echa un desastre… es de todas las hadas, la más hermosa… después de Sky…  
-Por eso su soberbia sobrepasa su luz – Dijo Luna – He visto a Sky… es preciosa… una humana como nosotras no puede comparar su belleza…  
-Luna dice que Sky le habló – Se alzó Ginny de hombros…  
-Creo que Sky ha conseguido con quien comunicarse – Sonrió el elfo – Teníamos el presentimiento que buscaba hacerlo con alguien que tuviera la mente despejada, el alma limpia y transparente y sobre todo, con la suficiente convicción de creer…  
-Entonces es verdad… ella…  
-Si Luna dice que Sky habló con ella, entonces es verdad…

-¡Auch! - Se quejó Diandra entreabriendo los ojos, sus ojos aún borrosos se vio rodeada de las humanas y de un ser muy atractivo de orejas puntiagudas, era un elfo.  
-¡Ya despertó! – Harry solo miró de reojo, sin acercarse, pareciera que le atemorizaba acercarse y sentirse señalado por la gran culpa que sentía, así que salió de la habitación sin voltear a verla, mientras que ella, le miró irse con sus ojos zafiros entrecerrados.  
-¿Harry? – gruñó Ron  
-Despertó – dijo y siguió su loca carrera, Ron se fue tras el.  
-M-Me duele – Gimoteó Diandra – Me duele mucho…  
Aldrik le pasó las manos sobre su cuerpo y lanzó una oración larga, haciendo que una débil capa de luz la protegiera.  
-¿Es natural el dolor en ella? Creí que esos emplastes…  
-Hay dolor por la conexión que tiene con el humano, porque tiene el cuerpo tan débil, que no puede transportarse a donde está el… detuve esa conexión solo por una luna, para que pueda aliviar sus heridas.  
-¡No, no, no! – Gimió Diandra cuando alzó sus brazos y vio el ungüento, así como alcanzó a verse las piernas y el acabose fue cuando tocó su rostro - ¡NOOOO, MI CARA NO!  
-Diandra no te quites eso de la cara o te quedará la cicatriz – apuntó Aldrik quitándole las manos – si lo haces, te tendremos que amarrar…  
-El… el… ¡EL quiso que me muriera¡En verdad quería que yo me muriera! – Dijo entre dientes sumamente dolida, sus ojos solo se enrojecieron, pero no le salían las lágrimas.  
-Bueno Diandra, mejor cálmate, porque convivir contigo no debe ser fácil para el… además pienso que debió dejarte en el bosque – Aclaró Aldrik y las chicas le vieron con extrañeza.  
-¿Q-que?  
-Así tú ya no existirías… serías una horrenda criatura del bosque, sin pensamiento, sin alma, comiendo insectos, cosas podridas, sucia y maloliente, y el se olvidaría del problema que eres y se dedicaría a buscar la manera de salir…  
-¡Eres cruel! – Murmuró Hermione  
-Soy realista humana… Pero debo reconocer la valentía del mago… aún después de verla tan espantosa, la logró sacar del bosque, si otro hubiera sido, la dejaría en su transformación…  
-Harry siempre ha sido noble… No merece que lo traten mal – Apuntó Luna – Ha sido el único amigo sincero que he tenido y lo aprecio por ello. Además creo que Diandra no lo aprecia como tal, por eso le hace la vida difícil, nosotros no pedimos venir aquí… este plan fue concebido, seguramente por la reina Mab o Sky… un plan muy cruel de su parte…  
-Luna habla con gran verdad – asintió Aldrik, mientras Diandra seguía gimoteando su dolor.

Afuera, Harry estaba apoyado sobre las paredes del castillo, mientras que Ron trataba de consolarlo, el pelirrojo sentía mucha pena por lo ocurrido a su amigo con respecto al hada.  
-Por favor Harry, no te culpes, ya pasó… afortunadamente lograste sacarla y regresar con vida…  
-¿Cómo pude hacerlo?  
-Es normal… Ella te estaba fastidiando demasiado… No pude tolerarla y la arrojé a ese bosque infernal… casi la destrozan… tu la viste… estaba… estaba echa una… una…  
-¡Harry! – Le puso la mano en la espalda – Ya no te tortures… sólo trata de ser más tolerante con ella…  
-Ron, quiero estar solo… por favor…  
-Como quieras – hizo una mueca y regresó al interior, al atravesar la estancia, la dulce voz cantarina de Karin, pareció despertarlo de su sueño.  
-¡Ronnie!  
-¡Dime princesa! – brincó al instante  
-¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?  
-Mal…  
-No tiene porque sentirse mal, debió dejar que esa vulgar hada negra se transformara en una bestia salvaje…  
-¿Eso le sucede a todas?  
-Solo las que son castigadas reciben esa maldición, Ronnie, querido, así es que pueden llegar a transformarse, al menos yo puedo caminar entre el bosque sin que eso me suceda, pero eso no quita que alguna criatura asquerosa me ataque.  
-Ya veo…  
-El bosque me desea, pero no dejaré que me tenga prisionera, mi lugar es junto a una cascada con siete Arco iris y en cuyas aguas corran perlas y diamantes, que brillen con mis cantos… No en un bosque oscuro, con un lago frío y despiadado, en cuyas profundidades se encuentran los monstruos de agua…  
-Es que eres tan bonita que cualquiera te desearía… - Suspiró Ron y Karin tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa burlona y se dedicó a acomodar la tiara de brillantes que siempre portaba en la cabeza.  
-¿Me traerías miel? Aquí parece que todos se han olvidado de comer…  
-¡Enseguida! – se levantó el pelirrojo y se fue a buscarla. En tanto arriba, Marius hablaba con Aldrik, sobre su misión.  
-Entonces no te puedes marchar con Karin…  
-Me temo que no, si atravieso el bosque con ella y la lastiman, puede haber serios problemas en nuestras aldeas, cuando adquirimos el compromiso de llevar a alguien sano y salvo y no se cumple, puede haber guerra entre pueblos de luz…  
-Pero eso de que hay un río subterráneo… Bueno, mis ancestros lo han mencionado…  
-De echo – se adelantó Hermione – Un tal Calixto Epigmenes, escribió en sus memorias

"Y tuve que cruzar un lago espeso, tan negro como la noche, cuyas aguas aceitosas eran tan frías, que congelaban el corazón, pero solo así pude atravesar el temible bosque bajo sus pesadas piedras, y llegar hacia donde me esperaba el destino, sin embargo, debí suponer que sólo servía de ida y no de vuelta, tuve que atravesar el bosque y fue que el bosque me la quitó, mi amada Arin, la bella Elfa que había atrapado mi corazón, se quedó en el, Arin, Arin, siento mucho no haber podido ayudarte, pero tú lo sabías y aún así, me diste esperanza, mi amada Arin, mi ruiseñor de sueños"


	8. En mis sueños de Hada

**Capítulo 8:**

**"En mi sueños de Hada"**

-Calixto Epigmenes fue uno de mis antepasados, se cuenta que se enamoró de una elfa, tuvo que separarse de ella, pero que cuando quiso traerla al castillo, el bosque se la comió… literalmente, y el logró salir de este lugar, pues se cuenta que todas las noches escuchaba sus lamentos gritando su nombre…

-Entonces si hay manera de salir – apuntó Hermione

-Pero no las escribió en sus memorias, todos los libros que están leyendo son memorias, pero en ninguno, te dice cómo salir… No se si fue a propósito o esos textos se borraron… ya que hasta este castillo está maldito.

-Como sea, seguiré leyendo – Dijo Hermione y se retiró a su recámara

-Le diré a Harry que venga a cuidar al hada, y si Sky vuelve a hablar conmigo, se los haré saber – Mencionó Luna y salió con paso pausado.

-Esa chica es rara, parece una loca – Gruñó Marius

-Es la humana más cuerda que he conocido – Apuntó Aldrik – Es tan pura, que alguien con los sentimientos nublados y el corazón marchito no puede percibirlo, es hermosa por fuera y por dentro… tiene un misterio tal, que el hombre que lo logre descifrar, se llevará una sorpresa… Si mi corazón no estuviera capturado ya… No me disgustaría cortejarla…

-¿A ella?

-Te quejas de que la princesa es superficial… y en este castillo, está impregnado de eso… Todos cierran sus corazones, solo ven lo que les conviene… y el menos indicado, será el primero…

-¿A que te refieres?

-No puedo decir nada que no sepa con certeza, así me llega el mensaje y así comunico… bueno, Marius ¿serías tan amable de indicar en donde puedo descansar? Aunque no mucho, los elfos también dormimos…

-Claro… solo esperemos que Harry regrese, para que cuide de su… carga…

El moreno se preguntó por un momento cómo podría dormir con Di a medio vestir, solo con unas tiras de tela cubriendo las partes necesarias, tenía la piel tan blanca que las marcas de las heridas eran aún visibles, en ese momento, el chico sentía el alma rota.

Harry casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, lo sucedido con Diandra no lo dejaba descansar y encima de todo… cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos, solo recordaba la terrible transformación que había sufrido y eso se convertía en una pesadilla… Aunque finalmente, por unos breves momentos, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido a los pies de Diandra, el hada herida, se incorporó, los ungüentos medicinales de Aldrik eran realmente buenos, porque ya se sentía mucho mejor, claro, no era cómodo estar cubierta con ese emplaste.

El hada lo contempló largamente, la luz de luna le daba en la cara, ese bello semblante masculino, aún con rasgos infantiles, no era posible que estallara en ira de ese modo, y ella estaba confundida, porque… por un lado lo odiaba por salvarla primero, segundo por echarla al bosque y haber permitido que se convirtiera en un monstruo y encima que le hicieran heridas tan dolorosas…

Aunque por otro lado… era tan valiente, tan decidido, tan loco, que le confundía ¿sería que en el fondo ese humano simple no le disgustaba del todo? Y en su interior, se podría escuchar a su alma… cantar… cantar… aunque ella no era un hada de la música… su alma cantaba, pese al odio… tanto fue, que se acomodó mejor, sentándose casi, para ver mejor al de los ojos esmeraldas, mientras su alma le reclamaba.

**_-"Y esa forma de mirar que tienen tus ojos verdes y esa manera de andar que a mi tanto me entretiene, sabe que te quiero, aunque seas mi muerte… desde que te vi ya me rasgaste el alma, cuando me interné de la luz de tu cara y ahora que te tengo cerca y estas en mi cama, quisiera quererte tanto y tanto y tanto hasta que llegue el alba."_**

Claro que a ella le agarró el sueño, y cabeceó así, semi sentada en la cama, así que cuando Harry tuvo una terrible pesadilla en donde un monstruo le perseguía, abrió los ojos y aún con sus gafas chuecas, su primera visión fue Diandra, aunque no ella exactamente, si no que como la tira superior de tela que le cubría se había deslizado y mostraba sus… cosas.

Enrojeció hasta los pensamientos y sudando tanto por la pesadilla, así como por lo que tenía que hacer, temblorosamente, tuvo que tomar la tela de nuevo y acomodarla en su lugar, aunque ya había visto demasiado…

En otra habitación, Luna dormía serenamente, con una sonrisa apacible, soñando que era trasladada en el carruaje de la reina Mab, hacia su reinado, el cual era precioso, rodeado por los arco iris mas bellos del universo, y al final de cada uno, una olla rebosando de oro que brillaba incesante, había muchas nubes, en las cuales revoloteaban las hadas…

Ella miraba embobada a Mab, tan pequeña y tan poderosa, no hablaban, no hacía falta, Luna parecía entender el lenguaje silencioso de las hadas, sobre todo de ella, de la reina, que la condujo a una sala amplia, vacía, de color malva, cubierta con oro y perlas, con una lluvia de rubíes en las esquinas, y un suave y dulce aroma.

En medio, estaba ella… dormida… ajena a todo… Sky dormía con ese sueño profundo que "El beso de la Bruja" provocaba, el sueño de muerte, del cual, debían despertarla, con el poder del amor. Luna contempló el cuerpo casi transparente de Sky, era un hada frágil, tan bella dormida, con esos larguísimos cabellos rubios y cubierta de flores… simplemente flores porque no era de la realeza y sin embargo, Mab la trataba como si lo fuera, aunque sea, desde sus sueños.

Luna le contempló largamente, en su vida había visto tal belleza… no conocía a bruja alguna que se le comparara… y es que las hadas eran todas hermosas y es que las hadas eran los seres mas bellos del universo… y ella nunca sería tan bella como una.

A un lado de Sky había una fuente de agua, cristalina, quieta y apacible, ella rodeó al hada dormida, y se acercó a la fuente, y cuando se asomó, hubo un reflejo que le sonreía pero no era de ella, era seguramente de otra hada, mucho más rubia que ella y extremadamente hermosa, era perfecta y portaba las mismas alas que Karin, sin duda alguna… Debía ser de la realeza.

-"Luna… Luna… Luna… Luna" – escuchó murmurar su nombre, y los ojos del hada se parecían a los suyos, era como si se estuviera reflejando, así lo sentía y en un impulso, estiró los dedos para alcanzar la imagen y de repente, de la misma fuente de agua, el reflejo también estiró sus dedos, sacándolos del agua a punto de tocar los dedos de Luna pero…

-¡Luna! – le llamó Ginny en la lejanía y despertó

-¿MMM?

-Dormiré contigo, la verdad, siento el aire muy pesado y no quiero estar sola ¿te molesta?

-No – respondió serena – acomódate…

En otro lado, Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en su habitación, sentía un terrible dolor en la nuca, y aparte, la pérdida de su amigo Zabini lo tenía confundido, aunque no demostraba su coraje y su temor, golpeaba las paredes y ahogaba la rabia terrible que lo embargaba, cuando de repente, golpeó fuertemente una de las paredes y se escuchó un crujido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Y de repente la pared se abrió y se dejó entrever un oscuro pasillo, el rubio se asomó y sus fríos ojos grises se encendieron ¿se atrevería a entrar y ver a donde lo llevaría? Tomando su varita invocó el hechizo de luz y miró que el pasillo era largo y escabroso, sin embargo… tenía que seguir… lentamente comenzó a caminar, el pasillo era estrecho y sinuoso, con un olor fuerte a humedad, fueron varios minutos largos, hasta que finalmente, llegó a una bifurcación, el pasillo se dividía en derecha e izquierda.

-¿Por cual me voy? – pensó y de repente, una antorcha que había en la pared se encendió, y lo mismo pasó a lo largo de los dos pasillos, pero en uno, la flama parecía parpadear demasiado, seguramente, habría aire y sin duda, alguna salida, así que tomó el pasillo de la derecha, que era largo, y casi al final, se percató que habían muchas ventanas, grandes, y que lo que se vislumbraba era otra habitación, la de Hermione.

Por un momento el rubio se quedó quieto… ¿Cómo era que Hermione no se había dado cuenta de ese pasillo?.¿Acaso la pared era invisible o qué? Pero al tocar los vidrios eran reales, al igual que la pared… se asomó un poco más, y vio que en la cama había muchos libros y luego entró ella, quien salía del baño.

Por un momento no respiró, temiendo que la fuera a oír, pero ella, muy quitada de la pena y con la puerta bien cerrada, se despojó de la bata, quedando en una pijama coquetamente muy corta, y dejando poco a la imaginación, así, se sentó sobre la cama, y comenzó a leer los libros, y definitivamente, el deslizamiento de ese tirante sobre su hombro que le hacía ver más allá del tórax, y esas transparencias que secaban la boca de Draco y esos pantaloncillos tan cortos que le hacían lucir todo el contorno de sus piernas…

Draco maldijo ¿Qué tenía que estarle viendo a esa sangre sucia en esos momentos? Pero no podía despegarse de esa ventana, y no tenía idea de porque ella no lo veía, la verdad era que lo que Hermione tenía enfrente eran unos cuadros, con paisajes antiguos, y los que estaban hechizados para que fungieran como ventanas de dos vistas, Hermione no podía saber que era espiada y Draco no podía ser visto y así, con cada movimiento de la castaña, Draco se resistía a verificar el otro pasillo, se resistía a dejar de seguir viendo a esa descarada sangre sucia ¿Cómo era posible que las muggles durmieran de esa forma? Cierto que esa era una de las pocas noches calurosas pero…  
Pero esos ojos grises no se despegaron de las ventanas secretas, hasta que ella, se quedó dormida.  
En el interior del bosque, Basalik, aparecía de un lugar a otro, molesta, al parecer, los planes de acabar con Diandra y con la princesa Karin, no se le había cumplido ¿Acaso tenía una horda de inútiles hadas? Y Mab definitivamente no tenía derecho a intervenir.

-Este bosque reclama sangre y se la daremos… Así que en lo que esos humanos caen en mis manos… Ustedes – se dirigió a todas las hadas negras que estaban a su alrededor – se encargarán de salir a las colonias de hadas y elfos de luz… quiero prisioneros, y quiero a los de más alto nivel…

-¿Quiénes comandarán?

-¿Quiénes? Las de siempre, las que nunca me han fallado… ¡Y que en este preciso momento invoco desde las profundidades más oscuras, las tenía atadas, pero en este momento, mis hadas negras, vuelvan al bosque maldito ahora! – alzó las manos y de repente, dos luces salieron de la tierra y aparecieron tres hadas oscuras, cubierta de finas cadenas que poco a poco se rompieron y abrieron los ojos.

-Reina de la oscuridad – Dijo una de ellas

-Veo que han despertado…**Nanette, Gennix… Elektra.**

-Su majestad nos ha perdonado…

-No puedo deshacerme de mis mejores armas – gruñó – Tenía que sacrificar a Diandra, porque había descubierto su origen y quería reclamar derechos que no pienso dar a ninguna… ¡Por la Fata Morgana que no!

-Aun siento a Diandra – dijo Gennix

-No murió la maldita… - gruñó Nanette.

-Sobrevivió – Murmuró Elektra dirigiendo una mirada a Gennix

-Les daré una última oportunidad de demostrarme total y absoluta lealtad… irán a los campamentos de las hadas, contactarán a los elfos oscuros para que los ayuden a capturar a las hadas y elfos de luz…

-¿Entonces debemos traerlos vivos?

-El bosque sabe que bajo sus piedras, hay una conexión entre el castillo y los reinos de luz y oscuridad… Si logran encontrarlo, tendrán respuestas, y el modo de romper la maldición, no podemos permitirlo… El amor es una cosa asquerosa… Así que… con los rehenes en el interior del bosque, tendrán que entrar por ellos, y entonces, los mataré personalmente, esta vez, ni Mab los podrá ayudar.

-Ordena pues, Basalik…

-Irán al poblado de los Elfos Oscuros, ellos han querido atacar siempre a los seres de luz, sólo han estado esperando que nos aliemos con ellos…

-¿Y los elfos de la Penumbra?

-Ellos son neutrales, el problema es que son muy poderosos y solo atacan si hay provocación, y no podemos hacer una, porque son muy hábiles y descubrirían la mentira… Nanette, tú eres la líder, vigila bien a estas dos, ya que por su culpa tuve que castigarte también.

-Lo entiendo Basalik – Respondió con propiedad, mientras que Gennix y Elektra cruzaban miradas de complicidad.

-Entonces no se diga más – desplegaron sus alas oscuras, transparentes y brillantes – En estos momentos, nos vamos al poblado de Media Noche…

-Que la oscuridad las proteja…

Mientras que al otro lado del bosque, en la lejanía, en donde dos reinos de hadas estaban cerca, las dos reinas se consolaban, Irina y Viridiana, Irina era la madre de Karin Akeelah y lloraba su pérdida.

-Aldrik no se ha reportado… temo por su vida… Pero sin duda, temo más por Karin… ¡Es tan irresponsable! Le he dicho siempre que no se alejara mucho de la cascada de los siete arco iris, pero como es tan orgullosa y tan profana, desafiando hasta a la misma Reina madre Mab… Mi hija nació en una familia de luz, teniendo el alma de un hada negra.

-Pues no se que es mejor – Suspiró Viridiana – Tener una hija como la tuya o una como la mía ¿Has visto a Monique? Cada día pierde magia… cada día está más enferma, cada día… muere y no hay nada que pueda hacerse, ni siquiera Mab tiene poder para eso.

-Recuerdo aún la última reunión que tuvimos todas las hadas, para determinar la enfermedad, desconocida…

-Ni las Damas Blancas… Ni las Damas verdes, las Driadas, las Mano Blanca, Nosotras las Fatas o nuestra majestuosa reina Mab… pudimos saber qué enfermedad le aqueja a Monique

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Contemplando las tres lunas… como siempre… como me pesa… todas, todas hicimos lo posible… las Glaistings, las Asarai, las selkies, las Nbenshir hasta las holdas… y nada.

Monique era delicada desde el cabello hasta los pies, tenía una mirada muy dulce, y estaba sumamente triste, contemplaba las tres lunas y trataba de hablar con las estrellas, desde hacía días estaba más triste, y pese a que moría inexplicablemente, era feliz, por una razón poderosa, que ya no estaba presente en ese momento y su corazón cantaba de tristeza infinita.

**_"Nadie como tú para hacerme reír, Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí, Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir, mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir"_**

-¡Princesa Monique, mi bella princesa Monique! – Apareció de repente en el aire, un hada preciosa y llena de luz, tirando de un bello carruaje con un unicornio blanco precioso.

-Me encontraste – sonrió Monique.

-A Willowmena no se le puede ocultar mucho tiempo princesa ¡Es tarde, hace frío y se va a desmejorar!

-Es que estoy muy triste Willowmena… Porque él se fue a buscar a esa odiosa prima mía… ¿Por qué el y no otro? Si muero sin verlo por última vez… mi alma sangrará para siempre…

-Usted no morirá princesa…

-Willowmena… Seamos concientes… Tengo mis lunas contadas… no tengo cura, lo único que me mantiene fuerte era verle a él todos los días…

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu madre entonces?

-Aldrik es el mejor buscador… y además… No es justo para el… si yo le confesara mis tontos sentimientos, es un elfo… sano, un guerrero, él seguramente ama a alguien fuerte, no se fijaría en alguien como yo, más que por lástima… pero yo – Y una lágrima amenazaba con asomarse.

-¡NO! – Le arrebató la lagrima y la bebió – No princesa, no llore – e hizo un gesto al sentir un dolor terrible en el vientre.

-¡No te bebas mis lágrimas, si te enfermas me sentiré muy responsable Willowmena!

-No pasa nada – sonrió con dulzura – princesa… soy una guerrera… pero soy su guardiana y Amiga… Sinceramente, a veces pienso que al elfo le gusta su persona, porque muchas veces le he visto contemplarla… y luego viene diario a platicar largas horas…

-Nunca me ha dicho nada… pero aunque así fuera, tampoco podría atarlo a mi enfermedad…

Willowmena saltó del carruaje sin dejar de ver a Monique, que era iluminada por la luz de las tres lunas, y tomando un halo de la luz brillante, Willowmena hizo un chal salpicado de luces y los puso sobre los hombros de la princesa.

-Mejor nos vamos, huelo peligro, los lobos aúllan, mal augurio…

-Sí – dijo Monique y subió al carruaje, pues dada su enfermedad, no podía ni volar, pero cuando el unicornio alzó su cuerno para iniciar su vuelo, ella dirigió una mirada hacia la oscuridad, recordando al bello elfo.

_"Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar, el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad. Solamente tú lo puedes entender"_

-¡Aldrik!.¿Cómo estarás? – lloró su corazón.

* * *


	9. Corazones en la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 9:**

**"Corazones en la Oscuridad"**

En el desayuno, Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione, no podía mirarla sin recordar lo que había visto, con esa sensualidad, y lo hermosa que se veía con el cabello suelto y alborotado, Harry permanecía en la habitación, esperando a que Diandra despertara, Ron contemplaba a Karin, quien lucía magnífica con un vestido echo de fina seda adornado con rayos de sol, Luna desayunaba con tranquilidad, aunque seguía con la incertidumbre del sueño.  
-¿Te pasa algo Luna?  
-Si… tuve dos sueños…  
-Cuéntanos…  
-¿Soñaste con Sky de nuevo? – Preguntó Aldrik interesado  
-si, pero no me habló, le vi dormida… en una cama de rosas, en el palacio de la reina Mab – comenzó a decir, mientras Marius alzaba una ceja y le veía cual loca – Y el segundo sueño… fue breve, era un hada… que lloraba… lloraba porque muere… y no hay remedio para su enfermedad…  
Aldrik dejó caer su copa y miró fijamente a Luna sin decir una sola palabra, pero el única hada que conocía y que estaba enferma, era Monique… ¿Será posible que Luna soñara con ella también?  
-Pero si un hada llora muere… así que fue solo un sueño… - Decía Luna – Se que ella está viva aún… ¿Pero saben que es lo más raro?  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Aldrik interesado  
-Que no la veo en un reino de hadas… la veo en el bosque oscuro ¿Eso significará que la van a secuestrar?  
-¿Secuestrar a Monique? – Se puso de pie el elfo mirándola con horror - ¡Imposible, si la secuestran no resistiría en él, tiene una salud muy frágil y no vuela!  
-¿Hablan de **Monique Isadora de las Hadas Reales de Kallraden**¿De mi prima enfermiza?  
-De ella – dijo Aldrik compungido.

-No creo que le pase algo – Aclaró Karin autoritariamente – Los elfos de tu aldea Aldrik, han aceptado proteger nuestro pueblo, uniendo nuestros poderes, somos poderosos…  
-¿Tu prima está enferma? – Preguntó Hermione – Pensé que las hadas no se enfermaban… ¿Qué tiene?  
-Eso quisiéramos saber… hace unas lunas comenzó a debilitarse, ya no podía volar, estaba muy débil, perdía el conocimiento… comenzaron a buscar a que se debía su enfermedad, pero ni siquiera Mab puede saber a que se debe, muchos piensan que fue un "Beso de Bruja" mal logrado…  
-¿Morirá?  
-No quiero ser pesimista, pero me temo que no hay remedio – Dijo Karin sin dudarlo, mientras que Aldrik apretaba los dientes molesto, ella no tenía el mínimo tacto para hablar de Monique.  
-Monique – murmuró Luna mientras bebía su jugo – sigo viéndote en el bosque maldito… ¿Por qué?

Sin imaginar, que a lo lejos, Nanette, Gennix y Elektra habían llegado a la aldea de los elfos oscuros quienes vivían en un bosque, cuyas ojas de los árboles eran tan tupidas, que no le permitía a la luz del sol, asomarse siquiera. Ambas iban montadas en un Pegaso negro cada una, con sus filosas espadas, y sus trajes de cuero y piel de dragón.  
-Así que las hadas oscuras no vuelan por si mismas – las recibió el líder de los elfos oscuros, Filius – Me mandan a sus mejores guerreras… solitas.  
-No necesitamos más – Dijo Gennix – Si llegamos a un acuerdo sobre el ataque, enviaremos por más… de ser necesario.  
-Pues no esperemos más… al parecer fallaron en la captura de la detestable Karin Akeelah… nuestras fuentes dicen que su madre está inconsolable, yo diría que debían hacer una fiesta, esa princesa es peor que un troll con deficiencias mentales.  
-Es un hada real con suerte… Pero ella no importa ahora… asaltaremos los castillos de luz y de Cristal, secuestraremos a las hadas reales… y lastimaremos a unas cuantos.  
-¿Lastimarlos? – Sonrió Nanette – mataremos a todo lo que tenga alas.  
-No nos sirven muertas Nanette… Los tomaremos prisioneros y punto.

-Entonces ataquemos ahora… y acabemos con el campamento… tengo ganas de lastimar a unas cuantas hermanas.

En tanto, en la sala, Marius rondaba a Luna, como queriendo preguntarle algo, pese a que la consideraba una loca, parecía que Aldrik, Karin y otros mas le creían. Luna miraba la chimenea vacía, pues como hacía algo de calor inexplicablemente, éstas habían cesado su fuego.  
-Oye Luna…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Esos sueños que tienes – se sentó Marius elegantemente, frente a ella, tapándole la visión de la chimenea  
-Ya se que crees que estoy loca… y no deberías pensar eso, porque tu sabes que la leyenda es cierta… yo no se porque sueño a Sky y a esas otras hadas.  
-Eres muy extraña…  
-Lo se, me lo dicen todo el tiempo – Respondió como si nada – Por eso no tengo muchos amigos, todos piensan que estoy loca… pero con los que tengo me basta, aunque también les asuste como pienso.  
Marius le miró fijamente, Luna poseía un largo y rubio cabello, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, con un semblante sereno y poco fiero, entonces él se preguntaba que misterio encerraba.  
-¿Has tenido novio? – preguntó y después se sintió estúpido… la respuesta era obvia  
-No – dijo con calma – Creo que no soy el tipo de nadie… y nadie es mi tipo  
-¿A si?  
-Si – suspiró – Nadie me ha tocado, nadie me ha besado… ni siquiera por lástima ¿pero sabes una cosa? Aun así, yo creo en el amor y en la felicidad, y sé que si mi destino es estar sola por ser como soy, no importa, la vida es bella y corta.  
-Eres profunda…  
-Soy realista…  
-¿Realista con esos sueños?

-Marius, deberías de ayudarnos a terminar con este hechizo, con esta maldición, Aldrik ha hablado de que hay una salida, tal vez si pasamos el bosque y llegamos con las hadas, ellas tengan algunas respuestas.  
-Ya estoy cansado de todo… no quiero volver a empezar Luna  
-Tienes que… Porque tú también tienes mucho que ver en esto… Eso es lo que dice Sky… eso es lo que dice Mab…  
Marius le miró pensativamente, en realidad si era una chica extraña, y si poseía alguna belleza, por el momento, no podía notarlo, aun mantenía en su mente, el bello recuerdo de su prometida Constance.  
La que mejor lo pasaba, era Karin, con su criado personal, Ron, quien pese a las protestas de Ginny y Hermione, el chico estaba dispuesto a servirle con tal de estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo, Karin era una perfecta máquina caprichosa que con solo sonreír y fingir ternura conseguía que Ron se pusiera a sus pies…  
Cosa contraria con Harry, quien aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a Diandra, la bella hada se miraba en un espejo, la marca que estaba en su rostro, tardaría en borrarse, así que eso opacaba su rostro y sentía que su corazón lloraba, porque debido a los ungüentos de Aldrick, no podía hacerlo. Harry que no podía despegarse de ella por azares del destino, sentía que las fuerzas se le acababan, pero la culpa lo tenía deshecho, sobre todo, al ver que Di, se la pasaba mirando su rostro marcado.  
-¡Dame eso! – Le quitó el espejo – ya no soporto esto… Deja de torturarte así, Aldrik dice que se te borrará con el tiempo.  
-Ahora soy fea…  
-No eres fea – Gruñó Harry – Sigues siendo hermosa  
-No con esta cicatriz

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar un momento en que si eres bella o no? Eres exasperante Diandra… estuve a punto de dejarte morir en el bosque, por tu actitud ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte y ayudarme? Si debemos estar unidos, por lo menos no me fastidies…  
-¿Ahora yo soy la culpable?  
-Diandra, si logramos salir, procuraremos que…  
-¡Oye! Fue Basalik, el hada negra mayor, a la que falté y la que me mandó como sacrificio… ¿crees que me recibirá de nuevo entre las hadas oscuras? Ya soy una apestada…  
-Pues las hadas de luz…  
-¡Jamás, ni aunque me aceptaran! Soy un hada oscura… no me volvería un hada de luz ni volviendo a ser creada.  
-Pues conmigo no te puedes quedar para siempre – gruñó Harry  
-Tampoco es mi deseo –  
Harry puso las manos en su rostro, esa mujercita, era capaz de volver loco de desesperación a cualquiera ¿Por qué tenía que ser el? Aun no caminaba bien, sus movimientos eran torpes, y protestaba demasiado.  
-¡Harry! – se metió de repente Hermione  
-¿que sucede?  
-Encontré entre los libros, un álbum de fotografías, es de las que han fallecido en aras del amor hacia los Jackard.  
-¿En serio? – lo tomó y comenzó a verlo, lanzando un silbido  
-¡Harry! – sonrió Hermione  
-¿Qué quieres? Son bellísimas  
-Eso me parece… disfruta la vista – se alzó de hombros y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry viendo las fotos y las monografías. Las mujeres eran exuberantes y hermosas, algunas con escotes pronunciados de acuerdo a la época, mostrando muchos atributos, una de las ultimas era Constance, la prometida de Marius, una hermosa pelirroja, con los cabellos largos y enrulados, exuberante, pero de rostro dulce, que sonreía en la foto.

-Harry – de pronto Ron abrió la puerta - ¿Puedes venir un momento, quiero comentarte algo?  
Harry dejó el álbum en el sillón, mientras que hablaba con Ron en la puerta, Diandra se arrastró con curiosidad y tomó el álbum, para ver lo que contenía y ninguna de las que estaban, le parecían gran cosa con referencia a los rostros, habían hadas muchísimo mas bellas, sin embargo, habían otras cosas que ella no tenía.  
Diandra miró esa zona con atención y se volvió a mirar la suya, no tenía mucho, de hecho las hadas por lo regular no poseen grandes curvas, sólo sus rostros eran los bellos y las alas, pero esas humanas, eran tan portentosas ¿acaso esos escotes era lo que Harry miraba con gran atención? Casi inocentemente, se abrió la blusa y levantó sus bubis, y se sintió un poco miserable ¿Por qué ella no tenía esas grandes cosas?  
-Diandra debemos bajar por… - se regresó Harry cuando vio lo que hacia, el chico se puso más rojo que la grana y desvió la vista ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Diandra? - ¡Por Dios, abróchate la blusa! – Gritó y ella le miró ofendida.  
-¡No me grites!  
-Pues abotónate la blusa ¿Qué no sabes que no puedes hacer eso delante de los seres humanos¿Y mucho menos delante de los hombres?  
-Solo estoy comparando – espetó abotonándose la blusa  
-No hay punto de comparación, así lo tienen todas las humanas y para mí están bien – Le quitó Harry el álbum y le jaló del brazo, para llevarla a la estancia, mientras que Diandra se había sentido muy ofendida, porque prácticamente, Harry le había dado a entender, que estaban mejores las mujeres del álbum.  
Sin embargo, esa noche, en las penumbras, Draco miraba la pared abierta de su habitación, se mordía las uñas y luchaba contra sus malos pensamientos, pero solo recordaba la imagen sexy de Hermione, que pese a que era una sangre sucia, su perfil de hombre, le exigía espiarla de nuevo…

No lo dudó mucho tiempo, caminó hacia el secreto pasillo y llegó a donde la habitación de Hermione, se pegó a la ventana, conciente de que ella no podía verlo y el sí ¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese¿Por qué tenerlo así? El caso es que ya eran dos veces que iba a espiarla, y se quedaba largo rato, mirando como se peinaba su larga cabellera castaña y como se ponía su ropa de dormir, ella con toda la inocencia del mundo, pensando que nadie le veía y el… él sin perdón de Dios… si tanto despreciaba a la sangre sucia ¿Cómo era posible que la espiara tan cruelmente?  
Sin embargo el encanto acabó cuando Ginny entró furiosa porque Ron estaba sirviéndole fielmente a Karin, entonces Hermione se puso su bata sobre el pijama y el rubio chisto los dientes, furioso ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida esa pelirroja?  
Entonces la mirada del rubio se desvió al otro pasillo secreto, el que no había visto, por lo que, en lo que la pelirroja se iba, el se dirigió y se introdujo, el pasillo era estrecho, pero muy largo, demasiado largo, había curvas, rectas, y parecía bajar, más y más… estaba muy arrepentido de haberse metido, estaba sudando intensamente, había perdido la noción del tiempo que había caminado y nada que terminaba.  
-Demonios… mejor me regreso – Espetó y marcó la rugosa pared y se regresó, cuando pasó por la habitación de Hermione, ésta ya estaba dormida, y las luces apagadas, ni siquiera se cambió, sucio y cansado, Draco se aventó a la cama y se echó a dormir.

* * *


End file.
